Siete días
by Loto
Summary: Booth se arrepiente de sus muchos pecados.Uno de ellos vuelve de entre la brumas del pasado para cobrarse las cuentas pediente obligándole a renuciar a todo en lo que cree para salvar a la unica mujer que el agente a amado y amará en su vida.
1. Prólogo

**Resumen:**

El pasado siempre vuelve de la manera menos esperada y eso Seely Booth lo descubrirá de la peor manera posible. Cuando la voz que parece recién sacada de las profundidades del pasado vuelve oírse después de años de silencio Booth se dará cuenta de que sus pecados no han sido perdonados ni olvidados a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El enemigo a encontrado su punto débil y esta dispuesto a usarlo para cobrase las cuentas pendientes. No hay otra solución. En el lugar más protegido de América se encuentra la salvación de Temperance Brennan y Booth deberá tomar la decisión más importante de su vida si no quiere que la mujer que ama le sea devuelta en pedazos.

Booth y todo el equipo tendrán que trabajar contrarreloj para rescatar a Brennan y para ello deberán encontrar la manera de entrar en el pentágono .Esto llevara al equipo a recurrir a ciertas personas y a ciertas situaciones en las que nunca esperaron encontrarse

¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llagar por amor? ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tus ideales? ¿Traicionar a tu nación? ¿A tu religión? ¿A tu vida? El tiempo corre debes tomar una decisión porque si no antes de siete días todo acabara.

Siete días.

**_Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de sus legítimos dueños y yo solo les uso sin afán de lucro._**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Los ojos azules de Temperance Brennan se abrieron bruscamente. El sonido del despertador seguía sonando con fuerza. La fuerte vibración que tenia hacia que cada vez se acercarse mas al borde de la mesilla hasta que finalmente cayo al suelo desde donde siguió sonando con insistencia. Brennan con una mueca se irguió en la cama apartándose el pelo de los ojos. Retiro las mantas con una patada y saco los pies de la cama que chocaron con el estruendoso despertador que no había parado de sonar. De mal humor lo tomo entre las manos y lo apago poniendo fin al horrible sonido.

Se froto los ojos mientras sentía como una leve inquietud se iba apoderando de sus sentidos. Se sentía mareada y tenía una ligera inquietud que no era capaz de precisar. Si ella creyera en los presentimientos ese sería un buen momento para definir lo que sentía como uno. Pero la antropóloga no creía en presentimientos ni en todo lo relacionado con ellos .Eso era típico de su compañero no de ella. Así murmurando acerca de tener que empezar a dormir más la doctora puso el molesto despertador en la mesilla y se levanto. Arrastrando los pies sobre la alfombra de color azul oscuro Temperante se dirigió al baño. Normalmente no le costaba levantarse por las mañanas pero ese día era diferente. Era como si la hubiera robado la energía. Lo cual era bastante absurdo. La energía no se roba, se desgasta. Realmente pasaba demasiado tiempo con Booth por que empezaba a usar expresiones típicas del agente y a pensarlas sin darse cuenta lo cual era peor.

Abrió la puerta del baño mientras hacia una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer .El caso estaba resuelto .Les había costado lo suyo conseguir las pruebas para atrapar al asesino pero finalmente como solía pasar cuando trabajaba con Booth en el último momento aparecía la pieza que faltaba cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido y no iban a conseguirlo. La mujer sonrió ligeramente al pensar en su compañero. Desde lo de Zack hacia más de un año su relación se había fortalecido hasta tal punto que la gente solía confundirles con una pareja, es decir ,mas de lo habitual.. Y a decir verdad es que salvo por lo del nivel físico eran como una. Ambos no tenían parejas, confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otros, salían juntos….vamos que tenían una relación mucho mas sólida que muchas de la parejas sentimentales estables .Pero no había sexo y hay residía la diferencia. No besos, no caricia, ni arrumacos. Esa era la última línea. Una que nunca debía ser cruzada. Era elemental. Después de todo de todos era conocido que el sexo en el trabajo no era una buena idea. Aunque no podía negar que, alguna vez, se la había pasado por la cabeza como seria estar con Booth en esos términos.

Pero jamás pasaría y era lo mejor.

Temperante suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta del armario. En el espejo apareció su imagen .Tenia unas ojeras horribles que deformaban su rostro y el cabello revuelto como si hubiese salido de una grave catástrofe. .Con una mueca abrió el grifo de agua fría y se empapó el rostro esperando despejarse. El agua fría la aclaro ligeramente, las ideas .Levanto la mirada confundida y volvió a enfocarla en el espejo .Juraría que había visto algo moverse a su espalda por el reflejo. Agudizo el oído para ver si escuchaba algún sonido pero solo percibió silencio. Brennan se encogió de hombros mentalmente. Se llevo las manos a cuello y lo palpo hasta notar la fina cadena que prendía de él. Con cuidado desabrocho el broche .Por nada del mundo deseaba dañarlo. Era increíblemente fino y parecía tan frágil que temía romperlo con el más mínimo tirón. Pero a pesar de eso esa incapaz de dejarlo guardado y a salvo en su joyero. Llevarlo la hacia sentirse mas segura.

Lo cual era absurdo e irracional. Una cadena tan delicada no hace sentir mas segura pero curiosamente era así . Y como Booth le había dicho alguna vez no tenia porque ir buscándole razones a todo. Con una sonrisa dulce estiro la mano para dejar la cadena en el lavabo.

De repente una sombra apreció de la nada .Temperance la vio moverse a su espalda por el reflejo como un reptil pero fue incapaz de reaccionar antes de que un trapo le cubriera la boca .La inconsciencia empezó a adueñarse de sus sentidos mientras el cloroformo hacia efecto y enturbiaba sus sentidos impidiendo que realizara cualquier gesto de resistencia. Antes de que la oscuridad se adueñase de su mente por completo una imagen apareció ante sus aturdidos ojos. Un hombre de ojos oscuros y sonrisa pícara que la cambiado más profundamente de lo que jamás admitiría.

Mientras el cuerpo de la doctora era arrastrado por el suelo algo cayó al suelo .El ruido fue amortiguado por la alfombra. Un colgante en forma de delfín descaso sobre un fondo del color del mar de la mullida alfombra.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Espero que le halla gustado. Se que es muy corto pero solo es un prologo ,los demas capitulos son mas largos . Es mi primera historia larga y estoy algo nerviosa .

Por favor si tienen cualquier duda no duden en preguntar .

GrAcIaS pOr LeEr


	2. Día 1

**Resumen:**

El pasado siempre vuelve de la manera menos esperada y eso Seely Booth lo descubrirá de la peor manera posible. Cuando la voz que parece recién sacada de las profundidades del pasado vuelve oírse después de años de silencio Booth se dará cuenta de que sus pecados no han sido perdonados ni olvidados a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El enemigo a encontrado su punto débil y esta dispuesto a usarlo para cobrase las cuentas pendientes. No hay otra solución. En el lugar más protegido de América se encuentra la salvación de Temperance Brennan y Booth deberá tomar la decisión más importante de su vida si no quiere que la mujer que ama le sea devuelta en pedazos.

Booth y todo el equipo tendrán que trabajar contrarreloj para rescatar a Brennan y para ello deberán encontrar la manera de entrar en el pentágono .Esto llevara al equipo a recurrir a ciertas personas y a ciertas situaciones en las que nunca esperaron encontrarse

¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llagar por amor? ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tus ideales? ¿Traicionar a tu nación? ¿A tu religión? ¿A tu vida? El tiempo corre debes tomar una decisión porque si no antes de siete días todo acabara.

Siete días.

**Nadade esto me pertenece .Todos los personajes son de sus legítimos dueños y yo solo les uso sin afan de lucro.**

* * *

**Día 1**

Seeley Booth no era una persona que se identificara por tener una paciencia desmedida. Sabia esperar cuando era necesario pero hoy no era uno de esos días, Se sentía inquieto y tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Desde que se había despertado aquella mañana con la frente perlada de sudor y una inquietud que no le permitía parar quieto. Sentía que algo estaba mal .Muy mal, y lo peor es que no podía determinar el que. Con una mueca de frustración, Booth se paso las manos por el corto cabello oscuro. Odiaba tener esa sensación porque nunca traía nada bueno. La última vez que la tuvo su compañera acabo metida en un coche a un metro bajo tierra con doce horas de oxigeno .Aun podía sentir la desesperación que sentíos la impotencia de sentir que tal vez no pudiesen encontrarla y saber que si no lo hacía moriría. Era algo que deseaba no volver a sentir.

Con un hondo suspiro Booth levanto la mano llamando al camarero y pidiéndole una tila. Dios sabia que necesitaba una para relajarse antes de que viniera Huesos, si lo veía en ese estado por un simple presentimiento se reiría en su cara y sacaría de la manga sus repertorio de cosas lógicas y le soltaría un sermón muy largo lleno de tecnicismos sobre el por qué los presentimientos no existen. Casi podía oírla con su voz de ´´ yo lo sé todo, todo puede ser explicado por mi maravillosa ciencia ´´.Eso era una de las cosas que más lo exasperaban de su Huesos. Su manía de racionalizarlo todo. Todo para ella tenía que tener una explicación lógica y endemoniadamente enrevesada sino no estaba contenta.

No podía entender que había cosas que no se podían explicar con su amada ciencia. Pero eso era lo que hacía que tuvieran esa relación tan especial. El hecho en que ambos siempre intentaban convencer que su modo de ver la vida y las cosas era el correcto. Sin esas discusiones sin sentido con demasiado sentido, sin esas tensión sexual que ambos emanaban al estar juntos que todos al parecer notaban las cosas no serían igual. Hasta que conoció a la obstinada antropóloga el agente no se había dado cuenta de lo vacía que era su vida. Antes de Brennan solo su hijo llenaba su vida. Prácticamente era lo único importante. Pero desde que Temperante apareció todo había cambiado .Él había cambiado. Ambos habían aprendido juntos muchas cosas. Ambos se habían cambiado al otro y le habían enseñado a ver las cosas de un modo más global. Booth no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental de su Huesos.

El ruido de una bandeja al caer al suelo le saco de sus cavilaciones. Booth miró el reloj con el ceño fruncido. Huesos llegaba veinte minutos tarde. Eso no era normal en ella. Nada normal.

¿Donde estas Huesos?

* * *

Ángela Montenegro era lo que se puede considerar una mujer feliz. Era bella e inteligente. Su relación con Jack era estable sin dejar de ser estimulante. Su trabajo la gustaba y le permitía estar con su mejor amiga, con gente a la que apreciaba y además ayudar a atrapar asesinos. Casi se sentía como una superheroina. Aunque claro ese puesto estaba ocupado por su súper amiga Brennan y su sexy compañero el agente especial Booth. Tal como ella veía las cosas solo les faltaba la capa por que se pasaban el día salvando el mundo. Con pistola en mano (bueno Booth llevaba pistola pero hasta donde ella sabia el agente no había permitido a su compañera llevar un arma) Salían a atrapar malos. Conseguían pruebas, interrogaban sospechosos hacían conjeturas y cogían malos y los mandaban a chirona .Eran como los de expediente X pero sin ET pululando por las esquinas.

Todo eso estaba muy bien pero para Ángela la relación profesional a esos dos se les quedaba corta. Iban por el laboratorio despilfarrando tensión sexual por todos lados como si no se dieran cuenta de ello. Realmente Ángela estaba a punto de emborracharles y encérales en una habitación con una cama a haber si conseguían descargarse un poco. Para una mente como la de la artista en inconcebible estar sin sexo con esa carga emocional que existía entre ambos.

El brazo de su eterno prometido estaba enredado en sus cintura mientras ambos dormitaban en una cama de tamaño extra grande .A Jack le gustaban las camas grandes porque según él en una cama de tamaño más pequeño alguno de los dos acabaría en el suelo en una de sus intensos encuentros sexuales. Ángela no podía estar más discuerdo.

Además le gustaba poder estirarse a gusto cuando se levantaba sin temor de romper la nariz a su acompañante.

A pesar de que no era precisamente temprano ninguno de las dos tenias la más mínima intención de levantarse .El caso estaba resuelto pero los interminables informes que habían tenido que rellenar habían hecho que se acostaran tarde, así que su plan era ir tarde a trabajar y más les valía a sus compañeros no decirles nada.

Pero el molesto teléfono arruino sus planes. Hodgins gruño algo inteligible mientras giraba sobre si mismo ocultando el rostro bajo la almohada. Ángela se irguió de mal humor dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta al desgraciado que la había sacado del maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Con rabia agarro el teléfono con tanta fuerza que casi le tira al suelo .Con el auricular en la mano Ángela se dispuso a soltar un par de fresca cuando la voz llena de preocupación de Booth al otro lado de la línea la hizo recapitular.

-¿Si? - la violencia que transmitía su voz podía hacer que incluso el más valiente se planteara colgar.

-¿Ángela? Soy Booth, mira siento molestarte pero no encuentro a Huesos por ningún lado. Habíamos quedado para desayunar y no ha aparecido .He ido a su casa pero nadie me abre la puerta y en el laboratorio no está .Estoy empezando a preocuparme ¿Sabes dónde puede estar?- La voz del agente transmitía todo menos tranquilidad. Sus nervios le estaban traicionados y eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Brennan? No, no sé donde puede estar. No he hablado con ella desde ayer. –La artista observo el reloj de la mesilla y un rictus de sorpresa cruzo su rostro .Era extremadamente raro. Brennan nunca se olvidaba de la citas y menos si Booth estaba de por medio, y en remoto caso de que eso pasara a esas horas ya debería llevar varias horas en el laboratorio dándole a los huesos.- Oye, mira yo voy a ir al laboratorio tal vez esta allí y no la has encontrado y tu…. Mira ver si esta con sus padre o si se ha comunicado con su hermano. Si me entero de algo te llamo ¿OK?- La preocupación de Booth se le estaba contagiando a ella. Aquello olía mal, muy mal.

-Si, si me pongo a ello……. Y Ángela si la encuentras dila que me llame ¿vale? No estaré tranquilo hasta que la oiga- eso conmovió a la mujer que sonrió ligeramente. Si eso no era amor que viniera Cupido a discutírselo.

-Claro cariño, si la encuentro lo primero que va hacer va a hacer va ser llamarte .De eso me encargo yo.-Su voz sonó más dulce.

-Gracias Ángela si es así me siento más tranquilo. Estamos en contacto. – Antes de que la mujer pudiera contestar el agente había colgado. A ella no le molesto. Sabía que cuando se trataba de Brennan Booth olvidaba todas las formalidades.

La artista de volvió al tiempo que colgaba el auricular .Tomo el hombro de Jack y lo movió. Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano le quito la almohada de la cara sin ninguna consideración.

-¡Jack Hodgins! ¡Levántate en este instante! .Debemos acudir inmediatamente al laboratorio-Al ver que su prometido no movía ni una pestaña ni hacia señal alguna de tener intención de levantarse Ángela recurrió a la amenaza que mas temía su amante.- Si en veinte minutos no estas preparado no tendrás nada de nada durante una semana y sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de cumplirlo.-Ante la última amenaza los ojos de color azul del hombre se abrieron asustados. Mientras se levantaba con el pelo revuelto y los ojos somnolientos, vio como el trasero de su novia se contoneaba en dirección al baño. Jack gruño y se desplomo sobre la cama pegando un pequeños bote.

Y él que pensaba que hoy tendría un día tranquilo.

* * *

Max Kennan tomo un sorbo de su café mientras ojeaba el periódico de la mañana. El líquido le abraso la garganta pero así le gustaba tomárselo. Alguno de sus compañeros de prisión decían que era para hacerse el duro. Lo que ellos no entendían es que el ya era un tipo duro y no necesitaba aparentarlo. Solo los inútiles lo necesitaban.

Desde su absolución por el asesinato del subdirector del FBI Kennan se había dedicado pasar tiempo con su familia y a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Ganaba el dinero suficiente para mantenerse trabajado conjuntamente con su hijo en taller. Él era el contable. Tantos años robando habían hecho que tuviera unos conocimientos económicos muy aceptables. Aquella mañana no tenía que ir al taller y pensaba invitar a cenar a su hija .Hacia tiempo que no hablaba con ella pues esta había estado enfrascada en un nuevo caso y no tenía tiempo para nada ni para nadie. Él lo entendía pues él era como ella. Cuando empezaban algo no pareaban hasta acabarlo .Esa perseverancia no había estado exenta de problemas y él lo sabia pero no podía contra su naturaleza.

Eso era impensable.

Unos enérgicos golpes a la puerta le sacaran de la lectura de un extenso reportaje sobre la detención de unos ladrones de guante blanco en la mansión de un magnate petrolero. Kennan no podía contener su irritación a medida que sus ojos recorrían las letras negras que detallaban con todo detalle la forma en que había sido llevada a cabo la intervención policial. Realmente las bandas de ahora eran una pandilla de ineptos. Los errores que habían cometido no los cometía ni él en sus primeros robos. La nueva generación eran una vergüenza para el oficio. Los mejor que podía haber hecho eran dejarse atrapar para evitar avergonzado al buen nombre del oficio.

Kennan se levanto y se acerco a la puerta. Miro por la mirilla y se sorprendió al ver al agente especial Seeley Booth esperando con aspecto ansioso en su portal. Eso si que era extraño ¿Que pintaba Booth a esas horas llamando a su puerta? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo. Con decisión abrió la puerta.

-¡Vaya Booth! Buenos días ¿Vienes a acusarme de algo nuevo? Por una vez puedo jurar que estoy limpio - Comento de buen humor.

-Kennan no tengo tiempo para bromas ¿sabes dónde está tu hija? –La sonrisa de Max se borro .Esto era cada vez más raro. ¿Booth no sabía dónde encontrar a Temperante? Improbable. Ambos se pasaban todos los días juntos. Era muy poco habitual ver al uno sin el otro. Algo tenía que haber pasado.

-¿No sabes donde esta?- Su voz le sonó extraña incluso para sí mismo.

-Si lo supiera no estaría aquí ¿no es evidente?- Su mal humor iba en aumento. Era incapaz de encontrar a su compañera y tenía la sensación de que le necesitaba. Maldición.

-No tienes por que ser tan grosero pero te concedo un punto esto no es normal en mi hija.-murmuro Kennan-¿Has mirado en su casa? ¿Y en el laboratorio? Tal vez este con Ángela……

-Si, si he mirado en todo los malditos sitios. No la encuentro. No contesta al móvil en su casa nadie responde a mis llamadas .Ángela se está recorriendo el laboratorio de arriba abajo y no hay rastro de ella.- Booth estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco. Se sentía como un león enjaulado. De repente el móvil sonó de manera estrepitosa sobresaltando a los hombres que pegaron un pequeño brinco por el susto recibido. El agente sacó con un gesto fruto de años de práctica y se lo llevo a la oreja.

-Booth- Respondió de manera cortante. No estaba para nadie y menos pare el trabajo.

-Agente debe venir inmediatamente. Ha sucedido algo. Le esperamos.-El rostro de Seeley se torno pálido la última vez que había oído esa voz había sido un año atrás cuando recibió un tiro que lo dejo al borde de la muerte .Eso no podía traer nada bueno.

Voy para ya- El agente colgó el teléfono y miro al Max que lo observa sin expresión.--Debo irme.-Informo escuetamente.-Si sabes algo de Huesos llámame.

-Lo mismo te digo hijo- La voz del hombre sonó cascada. No quería peder de nuevo a su hija. No quería perderla como años atrás.

¿Dónde estas Tempy?

* * *

Ronald Freud se quito las gafas sin montura y las dejo encima del escritorio. Se frotó las sienes con una mueca de dolor. El cansancio empezaba hacer mella en él, le costaba coordinar sus pensamientos y eso era realmente molesto porque debía estar concentrado al cien por cien. James Tomsón había escapado de la prisión de alta seguridad en la que estaba recluido y con toda seguridad querría venganza contra aquel que le había atrapado. Y teniendo en cuenta el perfil psicológico que presentaba aquel sujeto su venganza no seria para nada agradable. El tipo tenía una mente maquiavélica y seguramente no querría matar a Booth sin antes destruirle por completo. Freud no podía ni imaginarse las perversas ideas que pondría en práctica ese desquiciado.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus negras cavilaciones. Se coloco las gafas y ordeno el cabello con torpeza .Iba a ser una entrevista difícil .Booth era un buen agente pero no por ello estaba exento de tener un carácter de mil demonios Pero era su obligación hablar con el agente debido a su cargo y al papel que había jugado en todo en todo aquello. Además se sentía responsable. El había metido a Booth en esto, un año atrás aunque el agente era reticente. Se irguió en su asiento dispuesto a enfrentar la tempestad que se avecinaba. Su voz sonó decidida y segura cuando hablo.

-Adelante-

Booth abrió la puerta del despacho con algo de inquietud. Ronald Freud era uno de los peces gordos en cuestiones protección nacional. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años de cabellos rojizos en los cuales empezaban a clarear varias canas. Su rostro era redondeado y estaba salpicado de pecas. En sus ojos de color azul se leía una vida llena de dificultades al igual que en sus arrugas que surcaban un rostro avejentado de manea prematura. Hacia años se le había podido considerar un hombre atractivo pero ahora era solo un hombre cansado de una vida llena de sinsabores y contadas alegrías.

No tenia familia pues toda había muerto en un atentado hacía muchos años atrás perpetrado por una banda terrorista que había tenido cierto auge durante los años ochenta. No se tomaron muy bien la operación que dirigió Freud y que desestabilizo a la banda mermando en gran parte de sus ingresos además de mandar a su jefe y líder a prisión. Todos ellos eran una pandilla de fanáticos que no sabían que hacer sin su él. Pero el jefe, que se llamaba Axel Fiasen, era un personaje rencoroso que no dudo en dirigir el atentado desde la prisión estatal en la que estaba encerrado usando los contactos que aun conservaba en el interior como en el exterior de la prisión. El ataque fue un éxito y culmino con la muerte de su familia.

Desde entonces se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo .No era mal tipo pero estaba demasiado obsesionado con salvar al mundo lo que hacía que metiera a sus agentes en muchos problemas. Cuando un año atrás le ofreció atrapar a un peligroso terrorista con el que Booth una cuenta pendiente de la que en cierta manera se sentía responsable, el agente no se mostró muy convencido. Pero Freud nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Así que sin darse apenas cuenta se vio su propio funeral vistiendo de uniforme. Escalofriante.

-Me alegro de volver a verte Booth- Dijo el pelirrojo .Su voz sonó suave y amistosa como si de verdad se alegrara de verle. Pero el agente sabía que no estaría allí si no hubiera pasado algo realmente grave.

-Señor –Respondió de manera formal y realizando el saludó habitual .Se quedo de pie a la espera de que le dieran permiso para sentarse. Freud se lo dio y Booth se sentó con la sensación de que no iba a recibir precisamente buenas noticias.

-Booth se que las formalidades no son algo que soportes y personalmente yo tampoco. Tomsón ha escapado. Y es muy probable que te este buscando para vengarse.-soltó a bocajarro. Ahora vendría la tormenta y no sería agradable.

-¡Que! ¡Como que se ha escapado!-El potente grito del agente especial Seeley Booth resonó por todo el despacho.

* * *

Max tomo el teléfono entre sus manos y jugueteo con el unos instantes. Finalmente armándose de valor le abrió y marco el número. El teléfono tardo un par de toques, los suficientes como los ya de por si intranquilos nervios del hombre se exaltaran aun mas. Finalmente contestaron.

-¿Si? Dígame- dijo la voz de Rass Brennan al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo en contestar?- pregunto Max con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Papa?- pregunto su hijo con un tinte de extrañeza en la voz.

Max se dio de cabezazos mentales. No había estado bien hablarle de esa manera.

-Lo siento es que Booth a estado aquí y…

-¿Booth? ¿Para que ha ido allí? No me digas que pretende…

-No pretende nada. Solo ha venido a ver si sabia donde podía localizar a Temperance.

-¿Ah mi hermana? Por que te lo pregunta a ti. Normalmente somos nosotros los que tenemos que pedirle a él que nos diga donde esta.-Estaba sorprendido y no era para menos.

-Al parecer es incapaz de localizar. ¿Tu por casualidad no has hablado con ella últimamente?- pregunto Max esperanzado.

-No, no he hablado con ella desde hace unos cuantos días. Ya sabes estaba enfrascada con ese caso y no estaba para conversaciones triviales….

-Si, ya sabes como es Tempy-dijo el hombre con deje de orgullo en la voz.

-Si obstinada hasta el final…pero ha todo esto ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Como ya te he dicho Booth no logra localizarla y me ha pedido que te llame por si tu la habías vito o hablado con ella.

-No, no ha sido ha sido a si.- Rass se estaba empezando a preocupar y su voz a si lo transmitía.

De repente una voz diferente se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

-Papa lo siento pero me están llamando.-

-No te preocupes ve.-

-Si sabes algo de Temperance llámame me has dejado preocupado.-

-Di acuerdo si pasa cualquier cosa yo te llamo.-

-Bien Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Max colgó el teléfono. Cada vez estaba mas inquieto.

* * *

Lance Sweets entro en el laboratorio silbado animadamente. Sus obcecados pacientes parecían empezar a reconocer sus sentimientos lo que para él era un gran alivio. Realmente empezaba a desesperarse pues parecía que nada de lo que probaba tenía efecto sobre esos dos. Era la tarea más desquiciante y a la vez entretenida a la que se había enfrentado a lo largo de corta pero intensa carrera profesional. Estaba seguro que si conseguía unir a esos dos sus siguientes pacientes serian pan comido.

Dudaba mucho que existieran más ejemplares como ellos en EEUU y menos que tuviera la mala suerte que le tocaran de nuevo a él. No podía ser tan gafe.

Atravesó la puerta del laboratorio y Sweets casi se cae al suelo al ver el revuelo que se había montado allí. Ángela corría de un lado a otro mientras su prometido resoplaba detrás. Entres ellos dos parecían haber puesto el laboratorio patas arriba. Los demás científicos parecían haber sido contagiados por la artista y pululaban de un lado a otro sin coordinación alguna. Lo más sorprendente era que la controladora doctora Brennan no estuviera allí para poner orden en tal desbarajuste porque incluso Cam parecía lucia agobiada en su intento de controlar la situación.

¡Hey! – Dijo el joven mientras agarraba a un aprendiz de la bata y lo encaraba- ¿Por qué hay todo este…. desbarajuste?- Termino a falta de una palabra mejor para definir el descontrol que reinaba en el laboratorio.

La doctora Brennan no aparece y la señorita Montenegro está poniendo el laboratorio patas arriba para encontrarla .Cree que puede estar en el Jeffersonian pero que no la hemos podido localizar.- respondió el aprendiz escuetamente antes de desembarazarse de psicólogo y perderse entre los pasillos. No tenía tiempo para tratar con ese tipo con pinta de niñato salido de una serie de adolescentes raros.

Sweets se quedo plantado con cara de sorpresa. ¿La doctora no estaba localizable? Eso era nuevo. Brennan era una obsesa del trabajo y era extraño que desapareciera así como así. Aquí había gato encerrado y el no iba a ser el que se perdiera aquello. Después de todo ella era su paciente. Así que con paso decididos se dirigió hacia la fuente de los chismorreo Ángela Montenegro.

¡Ángela espera!- El psicólogo corrió como alma que lleva el diablo detrás de la artista. Realmente o esa mujer era corredora profesional y nunca se lo había comentado o su forma física era una mierda. Probablemente, para su desgracia, fuera lo segundo.

Tenia que apuntarse a un gimnasio.

* * *

Después de una serie de insultos muy gráficos y algunos realmente originales de parte del agente del FBI, Ronald consiguió que se tranquilizase lo suficiente como para tomarse una copa y dejase de despotricar contra el mundo. Realmente aquel hombre tenía más pulmones que un cantante de ópera y una imaginación desbordante para mandar el mundo al diablo.

Ahora ambos estaban sentados el uno frente al otro y cada uno tenía una copa con abundante y tranquilizante jerez en la mano. Freud estaba dispuesto incluso hasta emborrachar al agente con tal de que le escuchara .Aunque esperaba no tener que llegar a tales extremos .Necesitaba que el hombre estuviera al cien por cien porque lo iba a necesitar con ese psicópata en la calle.

Realmente lo iba a necesitar.

-En fin, supongo que querrás una explicación sobre esto ¿no? Como una sociedad tan importante con tantos recursos, con tanto dinero y tanta protección ha podido dejar escapar a un tipo tan peligroso como Tomsón…. Y más teniendo en cuenta el peligro que supone para la nación .Bien te seré sincero. Nada de disculpa ni tonterías de _no fue culpa mía _o_ no es responsabilidad mía encargarme de ese tipo de asuntos así que no me des la chapa_ no eso no va conmigo y no estamos ni tu ni yo para esa gilipolleces .La pura verdad es que la hemos cagado. No hay mas vuelta de hoja el muy cabrón nos la ha jugado y se ha fugado. Teniendo en cuenta que gracias a ti lo atrapamos y más aun y teniendo en cuenta el pasado que os une ira a por ti. Ira a joderte, destruirá tu mente y te pondrá al límite antes de matarte puedes estar seguro. Ha tenido un año para planearlo todo. No sé que habrá preparado pero sé que no será agradable. Prepárate. Protege a los que quieres con todos los medios que nosotros tenemos a nuestro alcance. Ha sido nuestra culpa y nosotros acarrearemos con las consecuencias.- el largo monologo acabo con un carraspeo. Todo había salido mal y un buen hombre sufriría las consecuencias de sus acciones.

La culpa lo mataba.

Booth no dijo nada inmediatamente. Su mente volaba lejos al igual que sus ideas. Había aceptado aquella misión por tres razones. La primera era que, ese hombre y el ya tenía un pasado y era probable que tarde o temprano volviera a cobrárselo y él pensaba acabar con la amenaza cuanto antes. La segunda era porque era una manera de servir a su país y como antiguo Ranger el servicio a la patria estaba muy arraigado en él. Pero la tercera era precisamente el hombre que estaba sentado frente a él. Era tan diferente a los hombres de seguridad que había conocido que le gusto. Le gusto su franqueza, su crudeza y falta de rodeos eternos que solo servían para confundir a sus interlocutores y hacerles pensar lo que ellos quisieran .Les ocultaban los riegos bañándolo todo con un brillante capa de gloria y heroicidad y lo ilusos caían .El había sido uno de esos ilusos. Y no deseaba volver a serlo. Pero Freud no le hizo promesas absurdas ni lo puso todo de color de rosa. Le dijo la verdad pura y dura. Y eso le gusto por qué no intentaba tratarlo como un tonto. Porque le trataba como a un igual. Por eso estaba allí esa tarde. Porque por fin uno de sus superiores de seguridad nacional le había hablado con la verdad. Irónico en verdad.

-Así que eso es todo me llama a su lujoso despacho vestido de con un traje caro , me pone una copa y me suelta que un asesino sin escrúpulos se les ha escapado de la prisión más segura del mundo. No saben ni como lo ha hecho como mínimo lo que ya de por si es vergonzoso. Y me dice que proteja a los quiero porque es posible que los mate para hacerme daño. ¡Pero no hay problema! Porque unos hombres muy cualificados los van a proteger, porque unos hombres a los que se le ha escapado, a los que Tomsón les ha dado la patada y se ha largado les van a proteger. Perdone que le diga que eso no me da ningún consuelo.- Término con la voz rota de la emoción.

-Te entiendo. Te comprendo más de lo crees. Pero entiende esto si yo puedo hacer algo .Lo que sea por ti lo haré sin importar el precio. Te lo juro.- Aquel juramento fue profético y con el quedo selladas muchas cosas. Por que Ronald no iba a permitir que las cosas se repitieran otra vez. No lo iba a permitir.

Nunca.

* * *

Booth salió de la oficina totalmente aturdido. Sus pensamientos se dispersaban y era incapaz de coordinar sus pensamientos. Tambaleándose se dirigió hacia el baño atravesó el edificio en ocasiones sujetándose a las paredes debido a la debilidad que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Los trabajadores que aun quedaban en edificio le miraban con algo de extrañeza pero ninguno se acerco a interesarse por él además él tampoco era consciente de ese hecho. Con un movimiento brusco abrió la puerta del baño y se derrumbo el primer retrete que encontró. Las nauseas subieron por la garganta sin el que pudiera contenerlas. Vomito y sus gemidos llenaron la estancia.

El sonido de la cisterna le acompaño hasta el lavabo. Se apoyo en el sintiendo las piernas débiles. Levanto la cabeza y observo el reflejo que presentaba el espejo. Su tez estaba pálida y grandes ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y dio al pequeño botón plateado. Se froto las manos y bebió un gran trago de agua intentando quitar el sabor amargo de la boca. La escupió lleno de rabia y asco. La noticia le había conmocionado y no era para menos. Ese tipo iba a por él y su locura era endemoniadamente refinada. Estaba seguro que tenía una venganza cruel y maquiavélica esperándole pues había tenido todo un año para llevarla a cabo.

Que Dios le ayudara.

Esperaba de todo corazón que en su venganza no estuviera incluido ninguna de las personas que quería. Prefería que le matara pero que tocara a ninguno de los que amaba. Pero ese no era su estilo. No le dejaría en paz hasta destruirle por completo.

Estaba perdido.

* * *

**N/A**: ¡Hola!

¿Que les pareció? Las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes y ya los personajes ya se estan dandp cuenta de que añgo no va precisamente bien . ¿Que le pareció Freud? Si todo sigue como lo tengo planeado se sabrá más de él en próximos capítulos. Es un tipo complicado y eso se verá.Tambien se veran la relación de James y Booth , es mas enrebesada de lo que parece y todo tiene un trasfondo.

En fin espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Día 2

**Resumen:**

El pasado siempre vuelve de la manera menos esperada y eso Seely Booth lo descubrirá de la peor manera posible. Cuando la voz que parece recién sacada de las profundidades del pasado vuelve oírse después de años de silencio Booth se dará cuenta de que sus pecados no han sido perdonados ni olvidados a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El enemigo a encontrado su punto débil y esta dispuesto a usarlo para cobrase las cuentas pendientes. No hay otra solución. En el lugar más protegido de América se encuentra la salvación de Temperance Brennan y Booth deberá tomar la decisión más importante de su vida si no quiere que la mujer que ama le sea devuelta en pedazos.

Booth y todo el equipo tendrán que trabajar contrarreloj para rescatar a Brennan y para ello deberán encontrar la manera de entrar en el pentágono .Esto llevara al equipo a recurrir a ciertas personas y a ciertas situaciones en las que nunca esperaron encontrarse

¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llagar por amor? ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tus ideales? ¿Traicionar a tu nación? ¿A tu religión? ¿A tu vida? El tiempo corre debes tomar una decisión porque si no antes de siete días todo acabara.

Siete días.

**Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de su legítimos dueño(exepto los OOC y la trama que es de mía) y yo solo lo uso sin afán de lucro.**

* * *

**Día 2**

**E**l sonido del móvil fue lo que despertó a Booth. El incesante pitido de ese maldito trasto que no dejaba de sonar le recordaba que había que volver al mundo real y dejar el fantástico mundo de los sueños donde todo estaba bien. Donde no había problema y si los había él siempre tenía la solución escondida en la manga. Con un gemido de dolor al sentir una punzante molestia en la espalda el agente tomó el móvil que se había caído al suelo debido a la incesante vibración.

No sabía ni como había llegado a casa a noche. Después de salir del baño había tomado el coche y nada más llegar a casa se había desplomado sobre el sofá sin ni siquiera desvestirse. Ahora un magnifico y carísimo traje estaba totalmente arruinado. Y sentía un dolor punzante en la espalda y el cuello .Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso.

Con un gesto rápido producto de la costumbre abrió el teléfono.

-Booth-

-Cariño, soy Ángela.- La voz de la artista sonaba tensa. Excesivamente tensa. El agente se puso en alerta mientras todas sus alarmas internas se disparaban. – Brennan está desaparecida. Es un hecho, lleva más de veinticuatro horas sin aparecer. Y yo no la encuentro, de verdad la he buscado por todo lados .Yo ya no se donde buscar es….

El ruido sordo del teléfono se escucho por toda la habitación. El rostro del agente esta blanco como la cal. El hombre se llevo las manos al cabello como gesto de desesperación. La voz de la artista todavía se oía al otro lado de la línea sin obtener respuesta alguna. Una idea aterradora se iba abriendo camino en su mente. Un gemido se escapo de sus labios. No, no podía ser…… pero ¿y si él lo sabía? ¿Y si Tomsón había vislumbrado su interior y había tomado la determinación de usarlo en su contra? Que Dios le ayudara, porque si sus sospechas se confirmaban no sabría qué hacer. El grito de Ángela le saco de sus negras cavilaciones.

-¡Booth! ¿Estas hay? ¡Responde!- grito la mujer desesperada. El hombre sacudió la cabeza y se agacho para tomar el aparato.

-Sí, Ángela estoy aquí se me cayó el teléfono- respondió con agotamiento- ¿Estás segura? – Su voz no sonó exactamente como una pregunta, sino más bien como una súplica desesperada. Dios, dame una esperanza. Aunque sea mínima, por favor. Dame esperanza.

-Si, no la encontramos y te aseguro que no es porque no la hayamos buscado con ahínco .Pero ya no nos queda sitio donde mirar. Y eso en Brennan no es normal. – El agente ya no escuchaba. Su percepción se había nublado en cuanto la artista había pronunciado el sí. Con ese simple monosílabo sus esperanzas habían desaparecido. Empezaba a tener la certeza de que sus sospechas no eran tan descabelladas como él quería pensar. Y eso le presentaba una perspectiva aterradora.

-Ángela reúne al equipo en el laboratorio. Nos vemos….- El hombre dirigió sus ojos al reloj que descansaba en la mesilla – dentro de una hora ¿de acuerdo?

Ni siquiera se molesto en esperar la respuesta. Cerró el teléfono con un ruido sordo y lo lanzo sobre la cama sin miramientos. Se dirigió hacia el baño mientras se desvestía dejando el destrozado traje tirado de cualquier manera en el suelo. No había tiempo que perder. Si sospechas eran ciertas no sobraba ni el más mínimo segundo.

* * *

La sala de reuniones del Jeffersonian era una habitación lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a una veintena de personas. Una enorme mesa de roble con sus correspondientes sillas a juego y algún que otro cuadro eran el único mobiliario destacable. Salvo la pantalla gigante que prácticamente abarcaba toda la pared lateral. En el laboratorio era frecuente usar esa sala como lugar de encuentro entre personas pertenecientes al Jeffersonian y personas del ´´ exterior´´ que era como comúnmente se denominaban a las personas de la calle o de otros departamentos del gobierno.

Sophia Harter se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro de la sala .No entendía el motivo de la reunión a la que había sido convocada. Había empezado a trabajar en equipo de la doctora Temperance Brennan un año atrás en sustitución a un tal Zack Addy, el tipo en cuestión debía haber matado a alguien en colaboración con uno de los asesinos en serie más buscados del momento. Al parecer se había vuelto loco o algo por el estilo y eso había hecho que el puesto tuviera estigma de maldito. Al parecer aunque la doctora y sus compañeros tuvieran una carrera impecable tenían una fama de locos y problemáticos. Se decía que no era recomendable trabajar con ellos porque se habían vendido al gobierno y habían dejado de buscar un ´´ bien superior´´ a favor de resolver unos cuantos crimines y así tener contentos a peces gordos de Washington. Así que si la primera vez que ese puesto quedo vacante se presentaron muchos en un intento de ocuparlo y trabajar con reputada antropóloga a la siguiente prácticamente no llegó a la media docena.

Y Sophia estaba entre ellos.

A ella le interesaba muy poco la fama o los tontos rumores que corrían entre los envidiosos científicos de la elite. La mayoría no llegaban a la altura del betún de los componentes del equipo de Brennan y eso les molestaba. Intentaban rebajar a la doctora en un intento de parece superiores. A los ojos de Harter era al contrario. Al intentar minimizar al equipo demostraban lo muy mediocres que eran ellos mismos. No atacas al que consideras inferior, sino al que ves como una amenaza. Y ella lo sabía, por eso no dudo en dejar su trabajo con uno de esos científicos, el doctor Marquez, y presentarse para el puesto lo que trajo como consecuencia que quedara marcada ante la elite. Lo que la importo muy poco porque nunca había querido ser parte de ellos y además había conseguido el ansiado puesto. La doctora no la decepciono. Era tal como ella esperaba y aunque no era del tipo de persona que poseía lo que se llama don de gentes. A decir verdad la doctora no poseía el más mínimo encanto a ojos de los desconocidos. Pero Sophia no había llegado tan lejos guiándose solo por las apariencias y supo ver más allá. Realmente se sentía feliz en aquel lugar. Muy feliz, aquel sitio era como su hogar y para una desarraigada como ella ya era mucho. Le agradecía infinitamente a Brennan que la hubiera dado ese puesto.

La puerta se abrió a su espalda y Sophia se volvió para avasallar a preguntas al recién llegado sobre el motivo de la reunión cuando la cara de Camille Saroyan la sobresalto. En su rostro se podía leer una profunda preocupación. ¡ Oh por todos los diablos! Se iba un día y ocurrían sendas desgracias. Por no creía que la mujer trajera esa cara porque se le hubiese roto el tacón.

* * *

Cam sintió un escalofrió cuando el teléfono sonó. Algo le decia que no iba a recibir buenas noticias precisamente. Su mano temblaba ligeramente cuando la levanto para tomar el aparato. La voz que sonó al otro lado y las noticias de las que era portadora hicieron que el habitual rostro moreno de la mujer se tornara pálido. ¿Brennan desaparecida? ¡Eso era terrible! A pesar de que en sus comienzos habían tenido sus más y sus menos, Cam había llegado a apreciar a la doctora. En realidad Cam sabía que si su relación había sido difícil era debido a los celos. De parte de ambas, aunque tal vez por diferentes razones. Pero eso era agua pasada y en transcurso de los años ambas habían forjado, si bien no una sólida amistad, si mantenía una relaciona relativamente cercana. Casi se las podía considerar amigas, o un intermedio entre las conocidas y las amigas.

Cuando Ángela le comunico la reunión, Cam no dudo en salir corriendo del apartamento, dejando muy sorprendido a su amante ocasional, para conducir hacia el laboratorio. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel lo que casi provoca un accidente pero finalmente pudo llegar al laboratorio de una pieza. De manera casi mecánica se dirigió a la sala de reuniones. En su cabeza pasaban tantas hipótesis e ideas que se sentía mareada. Abrió la puerta de la sala para encontrarse con una Sophia muy nerviosa que paseaba de un lado a otro. Debía tener una cara espantosa por que la mujer quedo quieta mirándola con algo parecido a miedo. Era evidente que no sabía lo que ocurría pero su cara debía ser lo suficiente elocuente como para demostrar que las cosas no iban demasiado bien.

Harter era una mujer atractiva físicamente. Su cabello era de color trigo y sus ojos tenían una tonalidad verde. Ademas tenia una curiosa marca de nacimiento detras de la oreja en forma de aguila muy menuda y no era especialmente alta, cosa que ha ella la molestaba de sobremanera por que según sus palabras textuales, los hombres sentían la absurda necesidad de protegerla. A Cam la había caído bien desde el primer momento, a decir verdad nunca había esperado que Brennan tuviera buen ojo para elegir a la gente fuera del terreno laboral. Cuando se hizo evidente que la tarea de elegir un nuevo componente para el equipo no podía a seguir posponiéndose, Cam sintió ganas de darse de cabezazos contra las paredes. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que aquello sucedió. A decir verdad ya se imaginaba a un científico quisquilloso y gruñón que no soportara nada ni a nadie o a un niñato ambicioso y repelente con aires de superioridad. Por suerte, se había equivocado. Sophia no era nada de lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza .Era abierta y tal vez demasiado honesta y directa.

En ocasiones a Cam le parecía una versión actualizada de de las dos tenía un filtro entre el cerebro y la boca, así que decían lo que pensaban sin parase a pensar en las consecuencias.

Por eso la sorprendió el hecho de no la avasallara a preguntas nada más verla, en definitiva su cara debía ser espantosa.

-¿No vas a preguntar nada?- Pregunto intentando que su voz sonara jovial. No salió demasiado bien por la mujer que estaba enfrente la seguía mirando con espanto- Se que tengo mala cara pero….-

-A sucedido algo malo – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de lo más perturbadora. Cam solo pudo cabecear dando a entender la situación sin palabras. La rubia soltó un bufido que demostraba su mosqueo.-Me tomo un día libre para relajarme, en el cual me aburro como una ostra y cuando vuelvo me encuentro el laboratorio patas arriba y me dicen que tengo que venir aquí por una reunión de emergencia. Nadie me dice nada…….

-Si me dejaras hablar te lo contaría- Corto Cam, realmente la habían echado un rapapolvo en momento- Brennan no aparece, Booth y Ángela creen que ha desaparecido.

-¡Pero si la vi hace dos días! ¿Como podéis estar tan seguros de que ha desaparecido?- pregunto Harter con una mueca.

-Ella y Booth quedaron ayer para desayunar y no acudió. No ha aparecido por el laboratorio y somos incapaces de localizarla- Resumió Cam en pocas palabras por que realmente no tenía ganas de ser mas explicita.

-¿Y? ¿No puede haberse buscado un morenazo y haberse pasado todo el día dale que te pego? Seguro que después de eso no habrá tenido ganas de aparecerse por aquí y abra desconectado el teléfono y el timbre.- Eso era lo que ella hubiese hecho si hubiera tenido la carga sexual que la antropóloga tenía. Tu compañero esta para morirse, tenéis una conexión especial y existe atracción por parte de ambos y en vez de darla rienda suelta ¿la reprimes por una estúpida línea de "sexo en el trabajo no ´´? En fin era una locura, pero por lo menos puedes descargarla con alguien más ¿No? Y con la carga que debe llevar la doctora, no saldrá hasta dentro de una semana de la cama y más si el tío es un poco hábil.

-Eso es imposible, tu sabes que ella no faltaría al trabajo y menos a una cita con Booth ni por todo el moreno.- Además, estaba el hecho que ninguno de los dos compañeros salía con alguien desde hacia tiempo. Estaba casi segura de que casi de manera inconsciente lo sentirían como si estuvieran traicionando al otro.

-Es cierto, son como un maldito matrimonio.- comento la mujer con un suspiro- Siempre juntos y guardando el respeto al otro. Si no fuera por ese pequeño detalle.- Lo último lo dijo de tal manera que hizo que Cam sonriera ligeramente a pesar de la situación y el miedo que sentía de manera irracional.

Booth empujo la puerta cuidadosamente. No sabía que hacia allí. Debería estar de camino al laboratorio pero había sentido la necesidad de ir al departamento de Huesos. Había encontrado la llave por pura casualidad lo que era un alivio. Lo último que quería era llamar la atención de los vecinos. La puerta se abrió sin ruido y el agente entro silenciosamente. La casa estaba en orden lo que no quería decir nada. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas no abría ningún rastro y él lo sabía. Así que ni el mismo podía explicarse por que había tenido la necesidad de ir allí.

* * *

Sus pasos le llevaron hacia la habitación de la doctora. Cuando abrió la puerta sintió un tirón en el estomago. La cama estaba sin hacer y Huesos odiaba el desorden que provocaba las mantas desperdigadas por la habitación. Él lo sabía muy bien porque una vez la fue a buscar temprano y las encontró haciendo la cama. Nunca olvidaría la mirada incendiaria que le dirigió cuando le sugirió que la dejase así y que ya la haría más tarde. Realmente aun podía recordar con exactitud el dolor de cabeza que le provoca la perorata de su compañera. Que la cama no estuviera echa ha estas horas era un signo inconfundible de que algo le había pasado. Booth trago saliva mientras la preocupación aumentaba en su interior.

Siguió caminado por la casa sin encontrar nada especial .Sus pasos le condujeron hacia el baño. La alfombra estaba ligeramente movida lo que provoco que el agente cayera al suelo. El hombre gimió dolorosamente mientras extendía una mano hacia delante para levantarse. Sus dedos se toparon con algo duro y frió. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente mientras agarraba el objeto.

Era una cadena. Para ser más exactos la cadena de delfín de Huesos. Ella nunca se separaba de esa cadena por que pertenecía a su madre. Meses atrás ambos fueron a la antigua casa de los Brennan que no había sido vendida ni tocada en los últimos años. Max se había encargado personalmente de ello. En uno de los cajones habían encontrado esa cadena. Kennan les había explicado que era una herencia familiar muy querida por su madre. Solo se había separado de ella el día que se marcharon para no volver porque quería dejarle algo a Temperance. Desde ese día la doctora no se había separado de esa cadena. Booth apretó cadena entre sus dedos. Mientras en su rostro apareció una mueca de profundo sufrimiento interno.

Cada vez estaba mas seguro de que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

* * *

Los ojos de Jack Hodgins recorrieron la estancia .Todas las personas involucradas ya habían llegado. Todas excepto Booth. Y eso que era él quien la había convocado. Jack dejo que su espalda resbalara por el respaldo de la silla y que su vista se dirigiera al techo.

Las cosas ya no eran igual.

Todo había cambiado en el último año.

La traición de Zack había sido un golpe muy duro para todos, pero para el más que nadie. El joven aprendiz había sido como su hermano pequeño. Aquel a quien tenía que enseñar como era la vida más allá del laboratorio. Con el que competía por ser el mejor. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro del hombre al recordar la cara presuntuosa de Addy el día que se gano el título de "El rey del laboratorio ´´. Se pavoneaba como un pavo real de brillantes plumas por todo el laboratorio. Él le había visto evolucionar de aprendiz desengranado a antropólogo con todas las letras. Le había visto mejorar como un hermano mayor orgulloso que ve como su hermanito ha encontrado el camino. Por eso cuando se descubrió que había matado a ese tipo…. Cuando vio hasta donde habían llegado sus comentarios paranoicos sobre el gobierno y hasta qué punto habían influido en la caída de Zack…. Se hundió. Solo el cariño de Ángela pudo sacarle de ese pozo negro, pero él en fondo, sabía que en su interior siempre quedaría esa cicatriz dispuesta a abrirse de un momento a otro. Después a sangrar y a recordarle que él debía haber salvado a su hermanito de todo aquello.

Pero no lo hizo, no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Tan tarde.

La puerta se abrió y Jack se volvió para ver aparecer a un Booth extremadamente pálido. Sus ojos estaban rojos y rodeados de unos profundos surcos. Hodgins trago saliva al verle con ese aspecto. Parecía un alma en pena.

Booth se situó en uno de los laterales de tal manera que todos podían verle sin dificultad. Jack no pudo dejar de observar que se mordía el labio, como si no supiera por donde comenzar. Estuvo unos instantes en esa posición, cuando parecía que se disponía a hablar unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpieron. El agente frunció el ceño y recorrió la estancia como si quisiera comprobar que estaban todos.

-Pase- ordeno el agente de malas pulgas. Era evidente que el buen humor no predominaba en él, hoy precisamente.

Un joven entro algo cohibido. Hodgins no pudo evitar compadecerse del pobre muchacho, teniendo en cuenta el carácter que cargaba Seeley. No superaba la veintena y trabajaba como chico de los recados para pagarse los estudios. Bobby, que así era como creía recordar que se llamaba el chico, no era una persona con mucho carácter. Era muy tímido y se acobardaba por cualquier cosa. Así que él mismo no se sorprendería si el muchacho tirara el paquete por los aires y saliera corriendo como un niño que ve por primera vez al monstruo de sus pesadillas. Y parecía que se lo estaba plateando teniendo en cuenta la cara de terror que tenia. Jack decidió intervenir antes de que el agente abriera la boca y traumatizara al pobre chico. Con un suspiro se giro levemente para encarara al chico.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué quieres?- Vale no era la apoteosis de los buenos modales pero estaba estresado y de mal humor.

-Venia a entregar un paquete…- El tartamudeo de su voz era más propio de un niño ante su estricto padre que el de un joven hacho y derecho. Sus ojos azules se dirigían de manera casi constante hacia a Booth quien parecía perder la paciencia por momentos.

-¡Entonces que haces hay parado! ¡Entrégalo de una buena vez y lárgate! ¡No ves que estas interrumpiendo una reunión!- grito el agente de muy mal talante sobresaltando al joven que parecía estar a punto de llorar en cualquier momento. Casi lanzo el pequeño paquete sobre la mesa antes de salir corriendo de la estancia.

-¡Booth! – Le reprendió Cam mirado con algo de pena la puerta por donde había salido el muchacho- No deberías haberle hablado así, Bobby es muy sensible y has herido sus sentimientos.

Pero el otro no la escuchaba. Todo su interés estaba puesto en el bulto que descansaba sobre la mesa. Era rectangular y estaba envuelto en un simple papel marrón. Las señas estaban escritas a ordenador. El agente lo tomo entre sus manos y lo dio vueltas durante unos instantes antes de rasgar el envoltorio. Una simple grabadora negra era lo único que contenía el paquete. Booth apretó el botón del _play_ y dejo la grabadora encima de la mesa. Con un pequeño ruido la grabadora empezó reproducir.

-Hola agente Booth, el otoño a llegado varias veces desde la primera vez que no vimos ¿Lo recuerda? Las hojas se tiñeron de melancolía y se dejaron caer cansadas de la vida…. Aunque me parece que su preciosa flor se resistirá a desfallecer…. Tiene un carácter muy obstinado… curioso teniendo en cuenta que no entra en el patrón de mujeres que a usted siempre le han atraído. Mujeres bellas , como muñecas ,con carácter dóciles , dispuestas a dejarse manejar, enamoradas de la idea de que su caballero de brillante armadura les salve .Me parece que su pequeña flor no encaja en el perfil…..- un suave risa se oyó- pero también es verdad que es a la única que amado de verdad. Me di cuenta nada más verlos juntos…sois tan obvios .Sabe? hace mucho tiempo en mí tierra oí una historia muy interesante que es probable que capte su interés:

_**U**__n matrimonio tenía dos hijas muy curiosas, estas siempre estaban haciendo preguntas acerca de todo y por todo, los padres intentaban responder a sus dudas siempre que les era posible, lo cual no sucedía continuamente. Como deseaban que sus hijas tuvieran la mejor educación posible las enviaron con un sabio que vivía en una colina. Se rumoreaba que era el hombre mas inteligente del mundo. En cualquier caso este siempre era capaz de responder a las preguntas de las curiosas niñas Parecía que nunca se quedaba sin respuestas lo que en cierta manera frustraba a las niñas que no estaban acostumbradas a no poder dejar a las personas sin respuestas._

_Un día, una de las hermana le dijo a la otra "He cazado esta mariposa ´´ y le mostró las manos que se hallaban cerradas de forma que formaban una jaula' Le preguntare al sabio si está viva o muerta, si responde que muerta la soltare y la dejare volar y si dice que está viva la aplastare. De cualquier modo no podrá acertar ´´ La dos hermanas fueron inmediatamente a donde estaba el sabio. Este estaba tranquilamente en una silla, fumando en una pipa y mirando al horizonte. Cuando las hermanas le plantearon la cuestión el hombre esbozo un sonrisa ente las espirales de humo que emergían de su boca y dijo:_

"_**Depende de ti, está en tus manos ´´**_

De usted depende que su pequeña mariposa, su hermosa flor viva…o muera. Solo usted puede decidir que es más importante, es su decisión. La doctora Brennan será liberada si cumple unos pequeños requisitos. Como no dudo de su intención de mantearla viva le diré a continuación lo que debe hacer. Como sabrá en el pentágono, el orgullo de la defensa nacional de su amado país, contiene documentos muy interesantes y yo como usted, sabe soy un amante de lo interesante. Bien, en la oficina 677 de señor Christopher Reinold o más concretamente en su ordenador se guardan unos datos muy fascinantes que yo deseo poseer, en el informe de la misión 340 más concretamente. Cuando los tenga en su poder los dejara en una bolsa de basura de color azul en el banco de la entrada del _Washington Square Park, el_ sábado a las 18:30. Después debe pegarse un tiro en la misma en la _iglesia __Cheryl MD_** . **Si no hace le devolver a su querida doctora pedazo a pedazo, cada día un trocito. Un día puede ser una oreja, otro un dedo…. y me encargare que aguante mucho, mucho tiempo .Vivirá para sentir el dolor……. ¿Que eliges agente Booth? ¿Su vida o la tuya? ¿Tu nación, tus ideales tu religión? ¿O un sentimiento por que se han librado guerra, asesinado gentes….un sentimiento que puede entregar la mayor felicidad o hacer al hombre, el más desgraciado? Es tu decisión…tú decides, su vida está en tus manos.

La grabación acabó .De repente la grabadora estalló en mil pedazos haciendo que una pequeña marca negra quedara en la superficie pulida de la mesa. Pero Booth apenas fue consciente de ese hecho. Se dejo caer sobre la silla mientras un torrente de pensamientos recorría su mente a una velocidad de vértigo.

Pero predominaba uno, ella estaba en peligro.

Ella podía morir.

La sala estallo en un caos .Las voces resonaron por la paredes sin que nadie pudiera entender lo que decía los demás. Todos estaban conmocionados e intentaban expulsar el miedo de su interior hablado, gritando sin parar, acerca de lo que debían hacer…. todos salvo Booth cuya mente parecía haber entrado en un colapso mental del que no podía o no quería salir. Su ojo estaba vacío y ausente. No demostraban la fuerza habitual en él, no había ese fuego que le había salvado en tantas ocasiones, que le había permitido mirar al espectral rostro de la muerte y salir ileso. Ahora parecía que la esperanza le había abandonado y eso era lo peor que podía suceder. Sin la esperanza, sin su fuego y su fuerza interior Booth no era nada. No sería capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que se les venía encima. Y sin no podía hacerlo el nadie podría salvarla, nadie podría volver a ver la luz de los ojos de la doctora Temperance Brennan.

De repente los ojos oscuros del agente se iluminaron con la fuerza de la determinación. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No le importaban las reglas, no le importaban los ideales, el país el pecado del suicidio todo había desaparecido de su mente pues solo una idea alimentaba su determinación.

La idea de salvar a la única mujer a la que podía amar en su vida. Ella era lo único importante en ese momento, lo que sentía, sus sentimiento su corazón eran lo que le daban sentido a su vida, lo que le formaban. Su mente evoco el recuerdo de su hijo. Lamento dejarlo siendo tan pequeño pero Seeley sabia en su interior que sería incapaz de volver a mirarle a los ojos sabiendo que fue un cobarde. Que no se enfrento a las consecuencias de sus actos y que lucho por los que quería. Sabía que su hijo tarde o temprano entendería que lo que sentimos, esos sentimientos que muchas veces menospreciamos por pensar que nos hacen débiles son al final lo único que nos quedan, todo lo demás no lo pueden quietar pero no la capacidad de decidir quién somos. La libertad de decidir cómo enfrentarnos a la vida, a los problemas, el amor o la persona a la que amamos se puede ir pero su recuerdo siempre estará con nosotros, el recuerdo de ese amor nos ayudara a seguir adelante. El no podía dar la espalda ese amor .Debía salvarla y lo demás carecía de importancia. La decisión estaba tomada.

-Lo haré, cumpliré lo que me ha pedido, vosotros podéis ayudarme o no me es indiferente pero yo la salvare, si mi vida es el precio a pagar que así sea.-

_Por ella lo entregare no hay vuelta atras._

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? bueno este el siguiente capítulo de S_iete Días_ espero que les haya gustado y espero que la historia les vaya resultando interesante.

En cuanto al capítulo…como ven ya todos saben que Brennan ha sido secuestrada pero no se ha visto como se lo van a tomar y como van a actuar eso se vera en sigiente capituo. La ultima parte la escribí algo rápido y puede ser algo confuso……si no entienden algo no duden en pregunatarme .

En cuando a la aparición de Sophia ¿Qué les pareció? No tengo ni idea de donde salió pero sin darme cuenta ya tenía definida como era ,su historia….y el paple que iba a jugar aqui,realmente en la idea preliminar no aparecía así que ya me dirán si les cae bien o no.

¿ Y James?¿ Se le imaginaban así? Aun no ha salido mucho pero planeo escribir una escena en el próximo capítulo desde su punto de vista, realmente se sorprendieran porque realmente tiene muchas cosas que decir…

En fin hasta el proximo capitulo .

Por cierto ya tango perfectamente claro el final jeje va a ser muy raro si sale como lo tengo planeado ya verán....


	4. Día 3

**Resumen:**

El pasado siempre vuelve de la manera menos esperada y eso Seely Booth lo descubrirá de la peor manera posible. Cuando la voz que parece recién sacada de las profundidades del pasado vuelve oírse después de años de silencio Booth se dará cuenta de que sus pecados no han sido perdonados ni olvidados a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El enemigo a encontrado su punto débil y esta dispuesto a usarlo para cobrase las cuentas pendientes. No hay otra solución. En el lugar más protegido de América se encuentra la salvación de Temperance Brennan y Booth deberá tomar la decisión más importante de su vida si no quiere que la mujer que ama le sea devuelta en pedazos.

Booth y todo el equipo tendrán que trabajar contrarreloj para rescatar a Brennan y para ello deberán encontrar la manera de entrar en el pentágono .Esto llevara al equipo a recurrir a ciertas personas y a ciertas situaciones en las que nunca esperaron encontrarse

¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llagar por amor? ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tus ideales? ¿Traicionar a tu nación? ¿A tu religión? ¿A tu vida? El tiempo corre debes tomar una decisión porque si no antes de siete días todo acabara.

_Siete días._

******Nada de esto me pertenece. Todos los presonajes exepto los originales que son de mi autoria pertenecen a sus legitimos dueños.**

* * *

**Días 3**

Ángela resbalo por la pared de manera que quedo sentada en el suelo. Oculto el rostro en las rodillas mientras se las abrazaba como si la vida le pendiese de ello. Lagrimas amargas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba debido a los sollozos que le desgarraban la garganta. Estuvo en esa posición durante un tiempo indefinido, al menos a ella.

Por su mente las imágenes de las ultimas horas se resentían de manera constante, como una película que no podía parar y estaba condenada a ver una y otra vez. La sala se sumió en un silencio sepulcral después de la tajante afirmación por parte del agente y de repente todos se pusieron hablar. Todos gritaban, todos se querían hacer oír aunque no tuvieran nada que decir. Finalmente la voz de psicólogo se había impuesto y los había mandado a todos a casa a descansar ignorando olímpicamente las miradas de reproche y sorpresa del resto. Pero Sweets tenía razón, ninguno estaba en condiciones de pensar con claridad……ninguno salvo Booth quien parecía tenerlo todo muy claro. Nunca había tenido dudas sobre el amor que ambos sentían pero jamás había podido deducir hasta que punto ambos estaban dispuestos a dar por el otro.

Y sintió envidia por qué no sabía, dudaba si su amor por Jack era así. No podía decir que ella estaría dispuesta a tanto por el entomólogo. Ella creía, o deseaba pensar que si. Que daría todo y haría de todo en nombre del amor que ambos sentían. Y Ángela dudaba, dudaba si aquella relación, aquella decisión que tiempo atrás había tomado y de la que se había sentido tan segura. Sabía que no era el mejor momento para dudar, había cosas más importantes en las cual centra su atención pero era humana y no podía dejar de pensar de sentir, de dudar……lo cual no se podía permitir, no podía fallar de esa manera a Brennan. Cuando todo acabara tomaría una decisión pero ahora debía ser fuerte.

Ángela se levanto y con fuerza se seco las lagrimas .Una fiera mueca de determinación había sustituido a la de abatimiento y desesperanza. Todavía tenía dudas, ya no estaba segura de nada pero no debía permitir que eso le impidiera seguir adelante. Que la impidiera luchar por los que quería. Brennan se salvaría y Booth también .Aun no sabía como se las ingeniarían pero lo que si sabía era que lo conseguirían. Con una nueva esperanza alimentando su alma Ángela se dirigió a la puerta. La luz de un nuevo día se filtro por la ventana. La mujer miro un momento a la susodicha y sonrió de manera triste.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

* * *

James Tomsón sonrió ligeramente mientras observaba las imágenes que la multitud de pantallas que le rodeaban mostraba. Todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo había planeado. Pobres, casi le daban pena. Pero hay se encontraba la diferencia. Solo casi.

Pero habían cometido el error de ser amigos de la una de las personas que más desagrado le producían en el mundo. Su causa era justa y la venganza merecida. Ellos pobres ignorantes de su propia maldad, del daño que causaban se creían superiores a él. Ellos eran los buenos y él era el hombre malo que había secuestrado a la damisela que rogaba por su héroe de brillante armadura. Era evidente que si cualquiera de ellos hubiese pasado por la mitad de los que él lo había hecho se sentirían con todo el derecho de vengarse y nadie les reprocharía nada porque ellos eran los buenos. El mundo siempre estaba dividido en blancos y negros y lleno de puntos de vista parciales y distorsionados .Naces con el estigma, de ser hijo de determinada persona. Marcado por el color de tu piel, de la forma de cuerpo e incluso del así te marcan como si fuera culpa tuya. Como si lo hubieras elegido. El mundo te culpa y tu no puedes ni debes defenderte por que será peor.

La damisela estaba despertando. La había sedado durante aquellos dos días para evitar problemas pero ahora se quería divertir un poco. Rara vez encontraba una persona con una inteligencia tan aguda que pudiera equipararse (aunque fuera de lejos) a la suya. Se proponía jugar un poco con su mente, transformar las opiniones que tenia sobre su admirado compañero….obligarla replantearse todo aquellos valores morales y en los creía, planeaba remover, destruir los cimientos de su mundo y colocarlos a su modo. Sabía que no iba a ser sencillo. La bella mariposa era tozuda y poco dada a cambiar de parecer a la ligera pero todavía tenia tiempo hasta que tuviera que ejecutar la siguiente fase de su plan. Tenía que esperar el tiempo suficiente para que la duda, para que el miedo por su amiga y compañera hiciera mella en ellos. Y para que las cosas se pondrían interesantes.

Solo entonces pasaría a la siguiente fase.

* * *

Ronald Freud se masajeo las sienes con una mueca de dolor. Aquellas reuniones eran todo un suplicio y lo peor eran absolutamente repetitivos.

No había nada nuevo sobre Tomsón. Parecía que la tierra se le había tragado. Nadie le había visto ni haba encontrada el más mínimo indicio de que aun permaneciera en territorio americano. Muchos de sus colaboradores tenían la remota esperanza de que hubiese abandonado el país en busca de la protección que podía otorgarle territorio árabe. Era totalmente absurdo y pero aquellos tipos trajeados que nunca habían salido del lujo y la comodidad de sus despachos pensaban que lejos de sus mansiones y de "su amada patria ´´ James no supondría ningún peligro, pero la mente inquisitiva y experimenta de Ronald eso era altamente improbable en cualquiera de los casos.

En el remoto caso de que Tomsón hubiese abandonado el país no sería menos peligros. Cerca de sus compatriotas que seguramente lo recibirán con los brazos no se quedaría tranquilamente sentado engordando como hacían sus compañeros de mesa sino que pondría en marcha alguna de sus argucias que años atrás habían estado a punto de traer al país de cabeza. Pero sus encantadores y supuestamente inteligentes compañeros no veían eso y le enfurecía. No entendía como el país no se había ido a la mierda hacia años con unos tipos tan imbéciles como aquellos al mando.

Pero pensar en eso era una pérdida de tiempo teniendo en cuenta que James no había abandonado el país. Por lo menos no antes de consumar su venganza. Ahora que pensaba en eso ya era hora de hacer una vista personal a Booth, los informes que habían recibido no mostraban ninguna anomalía salvo el hecho de que el agente parecía estar dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Eso no era extraño pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera acompañado de su compañera si lo era.

Antes de presentarse en la sala de operaciones del hospital donde el agente estaba herido pero consciente a pedirle que se muriera para el mundo de manera temporal había hecho un existido análisis de su vida cotidiana, Freud había descubierto que el ámbito cercano a Booth era bastante reducido lo que facilitaba la misión. En las personas con las que mantenía una relación cercana se encontraba su ex-novia Rebecca y su hijo Parker. Con su hermano mantenía una relación algo distante basada principalmente en las eventuales apariciones de joven Booth en busca de la ayuda de su hermano mayor. Sus amigos más cercano eran su compañeros de trabajo, los _nerd_ del laboratorio, por mucho que él lo negara y mantenía una especie de amor platónico con su compañera. Verlos separados era algo extraño y más en los últimos tiempos por lo que había oído.

La voz irritantemente presuntuosa de Christopher Reinold se coló entre las brumas de aturdida mente.

En la cara de Ronald apareció una mueca que fue rápidamente sustituida por una expresión neutra que adoptaba en todas las reuniones de ese tipo.

Ese imbécil de Reinold y el nunca habían congeniado, debido principalmente a los pocos escrúpulos que el alto cargo del Pentágono hacia gala. Una de sus ideas más conocidas y de las que el más orgulloso le hacía sentirse era la prisión del Guantánamo. Solo Dios sabía los horrores que debían producirse allí pero en opinión de Christopher esa era la única manera de tratarlos. Freud creía que en el fondo Reinold no los consideraba personas sino animales peligrosos que ensuciaban el aire. Era un Hitler del siglo XX .Racista y un genocida en potencia que solo se controlaba por miedo a perder sus estatus. Y que la opinión publica se volviera en su contra. Pero tenía un don de palabra y apariencia encantadora que engatusaba y manipulaba las mentes ajenas haciéndoles ver las cosas del modo que al mismo Reinold deseaba.

Había visto mentalista en los show de las vegas con menos capacidad de manipulación que ese hombre.

Tal vez el hecho de que Freud era inmune a su poder de persuasión era una de las razones por la que el hombre le había intentado arruinar la carrera en más de una ocasión .Lo había intentado durante años cada vez con mas ahínco desde que una lluviosa tarde de marzo Freud le despreciara y no se doblegara a su juego de manipulación. Eso despertó la ira del susceptible Reinold que estaba acostumbrado desde siempre a que todos le siguieran como si fuera Mahoma.

Desgraciadamente para él Freud era demasiado independiente y tenia uno principios demasiados sólidos como para dejarlos a un lado solo para contentar a esa paria trajeada.

-Ese……hombre- ¿Era su impresión o casi se le atraganta la palabra?- No es un delincuente común. Es un peligro público y es nuestro deber atraparlo. Desgraciadamente es evidente que ya debe haber abandonado el país, es una rata cobarde y estúpida como todos los de su calaña. Ya debe estar en alguno de eso países árabes en busca de la protección de los que son iguales a los de su clase. Por eso creo que debemos mandar una ofensiva al dicho país. Si una división que ataque a su familia y sus amigos se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a nuestro amado país, Si hacemos eso como el cobarde que es le entramara el miedo y no se a atreverá a poner un pie de nuevo en América, tendrá demasiado miedo a ser el siguiente.

Una sarta de tonterías como otra cualquiera. Eso era lo único en lo que pudo pensar Freud cuando el pequeño discurso de su eterno Némesis culmino con aquel dramatismo propio de él. Y lo peor es que esa pandilla de imbéciles le estaban escuchan como si fuera su nuevo Mesías.

-No creo que Tomsón allá abandonado el país.- su voz resonó y se amplio en las, para su gusto, demasiado recargadas paredes de la sala de reuniones de alta seguridad del pentágono. Nunca había entendido porque todo debía de estar tan absurdamente ornamentado. Estaban allí para tomar decisiones de la que dependían miles de inocentes no para tomar el coñac mientras se desarrollaban conversaciones triviales. Realmente el escenario no coincidía con la idea que tenia uno cuando le hablaban de tomar ese tipo de duras decisiones.

En la sala se podía haber oído como se caía uno de los ridículamente caros gemelos que llevaban los presentes. Nadie discutía a Reinold, nadie exceptuando a Ronald Freud y cuando esas discusiones se llevaban a cabo (porque lo que ellos hacían no se podían considerar conversaciones civilizadas, sino mas bien controversias en un tono más o menos normal lleno de ataques personales encubiertos) eran dignas de ser presenciadas aunque más de uno sentiría la necesidad de salir por patas antes de verse alcanzado por algún proyectil.

Reinold se tenso ligeramente y sus ojos negros se tornaron fríos como una noche de crudo invierno. Nadie le llevaba la contraria, nadie intervenía en sus planes y ese mentecato pelirrojo aun menos.

Ese tipo ya le había creado demasiados problemas.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de tomar medidas mas…drásticas.

* * *

Jared Booth abrió los ojos lo suficiente para volver a cerrarlos y maldecir al sol. Aparto una multitud de papeles que le mantenía sepultado como una manta provisional. Con una mueca los aparto con un manotazo mientras la jaqueca se iba apoderando de su cabeza. Sentía la maldita pulsación detrás de los parpados como una constancia irritantemente inoportuna y más con la cantidad de trabajo con la que le habían cargado sus superiores.

Después de estar dos meses en el extranjero dedicado en cuerpo y alma a la misión que le habían asignado uno pensaría que a su vuelta se podría tomar un descanso…pero ¡no! Le habían dado el trabajo de unos de cinco agentes mas debido a ese caso de fuga de un terrorista peligroso…realmente no se acordaba de su hombre aunque no era extraño. El asunto de la fuga se estaba llevando con el más absoluto secretismo. Sus jefes temían que la noticia se filtrara a la prensa por miedo a desatar el pánico general además de quedar como una panda de imbeciles que a pesar de tener mil y un hombres entrenados para vigilarle él solito se había fugado ante su narices sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo y sin tener idea de donde podía estar.

Sospechaba que era mas por lo segundo que por lo primero. Lo cual no hablaba muy bien de las prioridades del gobierno.

Si él se había enterado había sido de puro casualidad .Lo había escuchado cuanto un par de agentes lo comentaban a la hora del café.

Lo cual hacia que uno durara de la capacidad de dichos agentes de mantener el secreto.

Miro la montaña de papales que ese apilaba tambaleante sobre su mesa y decidió que podía espera media hora en lo que se adecentaba y espabilaba. Le esperaba un largo día.

El espía sonrió para sí mientras acababa de desencriptar las últimas claves del sistema. Tecleo un par de contraseñas, introdujo un par de datos más y ¡_voila,! _lo tenia ,estaba dentro. Con el ratón chicleo en los expedientes de las personas que le interesaban y los ojeo con rapidez.

Interesante.

Al jefe aquello le iba a entusiasmar. Siempre es bueno conocer al enemigo. Conoce lo que teme y le tendrás en tus manos.

Bien allí había suficiente información como para que su jefe se sintiera tranquilo. Era curioso como las personas que trabajaban para el gobierno eran investigas a fondo. Como su intimidad era violada y todo quedaba plasmado en unos informes a la espera de que alguien como él los desenterrara de la maraña que era la información clasificada. Tanta información, tantos secretos…toda la vida de una persona reducida a unas cuantas hojas que algún tipo gordo y trajeado con cara de cerdo leería y gruñiría como si todo aquellos tuviera un significado para el que el resto no alcanzaba a vislumbrar antes de decir "no es un peligro para nosotros ´´ .Las vivencias, los sueños, los miedos reducido a si es apto.

Hasta alguien con tan pocos escrupulos como él sentia algo parecido a asco en lo mas profundo de su mente.

Pero las cuestionables maneras del gobierno no eran asunto suyo, al menos hoy. Con una mano saco un _pendriver_ que llevaba colgado al cuello y lo introdujo en la ranura del ordenador y…..las vidas de esas personas pasaban a sus manos y por su puesto a las de su jefe.

Temperance movió la cabeza en un intento por despejarse .La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía la muñecas ardiendo .En cabello le caía por los ojos y le dificultaba, aun mas, la visión. Con un gemido levanto la cabeza y soplo para retirar al menos en parte el pelo de los ojos. La habitación le daba vueltas y tardo unos minutos en recuperarse y recordar lo que había pasado. De repente las imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos velozmente y comprendió donde estaba y lo porque estaba en un e nestancia prácticamente desnuda donde no había ninguna ventana a aunque el aire, por suerte, no parecía viciado .Por lo tanto no estaba bajo tierra. Eso era en comienzo. La sombra que vio en el espejo llego a su mente y sin darse cuenta se estremeció. ¿Quién podía haberla secuestrado? No podía pensar sentía la mente lenta como si una pared invisible se alzara dentro de su cerebro y no pudiera alcanzar el otro lado.

Como si algo le impidiera pensar con coherencia. Y para alguien que había dependido siempre de su mente para sobrevivir era extremadamente frustrante.

Alzo la cabeza y vio lo que le provocaba el dolor. Unos grilletes aprisionaban sus muñecas. No estaban muy apretados pero al estar en aquella postura por sabe cuánto tiempo y el movimiento había propiciado que unas marcas rojizas y dolorosas en su piel. Sabía que era inútil intentar soltarse y estaba intentado pensar algo medianamente coherente cuando una voz con un ligero rastro de acento que no pudo identificar se oyó en la desnuda habitación.

-Buenas doctora Brennan, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

Y seguro que tú sabes muy como piensa esa clase de gente ¿No Freud? – comento con fingida cordialidad Reinold.

Freud encajo el golpe sin mostrar ningún tipo de era ningún secreto que sus abuelos paternos eran originarios de Arabia y que su difunta esposa era del mismo país.

-Creo que lo suficiente, le recuerdo que fui yo el que ideo la manera de atraparlo.-

Un rictus de rabia apareció fugazmente en el rostro del hombre. Por mucho que se empeñara en minimizar los meritos aquel hijo de perra no podía negar que tenía algo parecido a inteligencia para como que tenía una ascendencia tan.....Sucia.

-Cierto, todos recordamos la pantomima del entierro falso de ese agentucho de cuarta.... ¿Booth no? Tengo curiosidad... ¿por que alguien como Tomsón se molestaría a asistir al entierro de un simple agente del FBI? ¿Que tiene de especial Seely Booth?-

-Veo que no leyó el informe. El agente Booth fue francotirador y perteneció a la Armada ...- comenzó a decir Freud

-He leído el informe. Se perfectamente que el agente Booth tuvo que abandonar el ejercito debido a graves problemas emocionales. Un tipo bastante sentimental,¿no cree? seguramente de esa manera le convenció de que se prestara a su teatrillo de poca monta......Por cierto hay un error en su ´´ informe ´´ Seely Booth no abandono pro voluntad propia el ejercito. Fueron sus superiores el que le obligaron a irse antes de que tuvieran que expulsarle con deshonor, debido a ciertos incidentes que sucedieron en varias de sus misiones de manera continuada... Y tengo entendido que fuiste tu el que le metió en FBI-termino de decir con un a sonrisa de lobo pintada en los labios.

Freud reprimió un insulto que le venia de lo mas profundo de su corazón. No había previsto que Reinold hubiese tenido acceso a ese tipo de información. Ahora el consejo estaría muy susceptible por que había usado a un tipo con evidentes problemas emocionales para atrapar a Tomsón. Teóricamente no debía tener mucha importancia pero en un mundo tan enrevesado como aquel en que se estaban moviendo un hecho como aquel podían levantar suspicacias acerca de sus métodos y de la gente que contrataba.

-El agente Booth sufrió una experiencia algo traumática......que no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos tratando aquí. Tomsón no ha huido del país y no lo hará hasta que -consume su venganza. Contra Seely Booth- intento volver al tema central de la cuestión.

-¿Venganza? ¿Contra un agentucho?-su voz adquirió un carácter incrédulo- No me hagas reír. Pertenece a gentes están entrenadas para obedecer aun superior, no piensan. Si ha conseguido escapar seguramente habrá ido directo a donde están sus superiores para ponerse a sus órdenes. No se quedara en un país que le busca por todos los medios para tomarse la revancha de las ofensas recibidas. No es tan imbecil como para arriesgarse a ser atrapado y menos como para desobedecer a los suyos.-

Freud supo en ese instante al ver las caras de sus compañeros de mesa que nada de lo que dijera haría cambiar de opinión las palabras de Reinold sonaban tan lógicas, tan sensatas y tan seguras. Por mucho que lo negara los miembros preferían a Tomsón bien lejos de sus casas si no podían tenerlo entre rejas.

Además, esto es también culpa suya, sí le hubiésemos enviado a Guantánamo como yo sugerí en sus momento no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. Pero tu insististe en mantenerle cerca para controlarlo mejor. Y mira lo que ha sucedido.

El consejo miro a Reinold con fascinación como si fuera Jesús salido del sepulcro y ellos sus anonadados apóstoles, como si todas la palabras que salían de sus labios tenían que ser verdad. En cambio a el lo veían como un gusano inepto que había dejado escapar a un peligroso psicópata. Con que facilidad se olvidan los meritos y los sacrificios .Puedes ganar cien veces. Puedes tener éxito en mil y una empresas pero falla una vez y todo eso se evapora como el agua ante el calido sol veraniego. Los meritos se borran...pero los fracasos quedan impresos con fuego.

Cuando el consejo empezó a irse Freud miro por última vez a su eterno enemigo. Su sonrisa ufana casi le hace vomitar.

* * *

Booth suspiro ligeramente antes de tomar la pluma que reposaba sobre el escritorio. La movió entre sus dedos con la sensación de que debía hacer algo pero no podía determinar qué. Tal vez debería escribir una carta a su hijo explicándole, diciéndole lo mucho que le quería y que lo que iba a hacer era en favor de alguien que a quien amaba. No por cobardía, ni por ninguna otra razón. Quería decirle tantas cosas pero sentía que no estaba preparado.

Aun no era el momento de escribir aquella carta, que seguramente seria la ultima que escribiría en su vida a parte de su testamento y de un par de cartas formales. Pero sin duda aquella era demasiado importante como para escribirla mal.

Con un bufido dejo la pluma y se levanto. La reunión iba a comenzar. Necesitaba ideas por que en su mente solo estaba la férrea determinación pero no tenía ni idea de cómo iba hacer para entrar en el lugar más protegido de América. Esperaba que los grandes cerebros si lo supieran porque si no estaban perdidos.

* * *

El hombre se acomodo en el sillón mientras el sueño se iba a apoderando de él. Los parpados cada vez eran mas pesados y cada vez le costaba mas mantenerlos abiertos finalmente caen preso del cansancio. La copa se volcó ligeramente en su mano y el líquido se derramo sobre la alfombra formando un charco de color rojizo sobre la blanca alfombra. Como si de sangre se tratara……

Sangre.

Los sueños empiezan flotar por la mente del hombre transportándole aun pasado que ya podía considerarse olvidado.

Pero el pasado siempre vuelve y de la maneras mas inesperadas….

_Grácil es tu figura. Te restriegas con lascivia contra mi pecho .El calor de tu cuerpo es intoxicantes. Se nota que la experiencia por el modo en que tus manos me recorren. Sabes donde tocar. El dinero es lo único que pasa por tu mente y por mi esta bien...No quiero tu mente, solo tu cuerpo y el placer que eso me reporta. El clímax llega y me aparto de tu cuerpo sudoroso. Ya no me interesas, todo el interés que podía tener en ti se ha desvanecido como la pasión que momentos antes había sentido. Me levanto y tomo mis ropas sin mírate. Tú me observas y en tu mente empieza a trazarse un plan, puedo oír los entramados de tu mente moviéndose mientras me miras con esos ojos del color de las esmeraldas que te gustaría colgarte al cuello. La avaricia te consumes y piensas ¿Por qué no? Se lo que quieres, se lo que crees pero estas equivocada. Que me sacie con tu cuerpo no quiere decir que mi corazón te pertenezca. Te encaramas a mi espalda y te restriegas intentado despertar algo que ya no hay. Donde hay cenizas, no se puede hacer fuego. Tu voz me susurra mientras tus dedos largos y de uñas pintadas de un vulgar color rojo se dirigen al pantalón. Una puta vulgar, de belleza vulgar, rasgos simples y toscos en un rostro en lo que lo único hermoso son unos ojos llenos de mentiras y ambiciones frustradas._

_-¿Te vas tan pronto amor? ¿Me vas a dejar solita?-Tu voz intenta seducirme, solo consigues el efecto contrario._

_-No me toques- me aparto, yo elijo cuando puedes tocarme. Tú te enfureces, tú presa te rechaza, no podrás manejarme, tantos años intentado ser más para aquel que no puede sentir .Cada día que pasa lo sientes más distante. Sabes que me pierdes y no puede soportarlo .Sacas tu frustración y tu miedo gritando fuera de ti._

_-¡Eres un puto bastardo!-nunca pensé que serias capaz de sacar ese carácter a decir verdad.- pero ya veras la prensa lo sabrás todo.-no puedes embrujarme como hiciste con otros antes .Y sabes que eso puede acarrearte muchos problemas. Yo soy tu billete de salida de este mugriento lugar. Llevas años intentado que un anillo adorne tu dedo y te de una seguridad que ahora no tienes. Y sabes que eso se vuelve cada vez más imposible. Tu furia crece y mi paciencia se agota-¡Tu carrera se ira a la mierda maldito hijo de perra!-Tus grito me enloquecen y mis manos se dirigen a tu pálido cuello. Nadie me amenaza, nadie me grita. Por que tu solo eres una zorra a la aquel he pagado por un polvo, no tienes poder, no puedes chantajearme a mi como has hecho con tantos pobres desgraciados .Por que yo soy mejor, soy el mejor. Tu cara se torna azul y la muerte te llega como un espectral al que no esperabas por lo menos antes de unos años más de intensa y podrida vida .Y en lo mas profundo de tu codicioso y ambicioso corazón esperabas que yo fuera el que impidiera que viviese tan pronto a por ti. A pesar que mas de una vez se te paso por la cabeza que yo podía ser el que acabara con tu vida aunque te engañaste a ti misma y te negaste a verlo. Tonta y absurda esperanza que se marchita como tu vida en este mundo._

_Tu cuerpo que antes goce carece de vida .Yace en el suelo cual muñeca rota. Desnudo, pálido y frió sobre una moqueta que no ha sido limpiada hace mucho. Entre botellas vacías, colillas y restos de coca que no pudieron ser consumidos por tu cuerpo malsano. Has muerto tal cual viviste .Arrastrada entre la suciedad de la cual nunca tuviste la fuerza de salir a pesar de tu pobres intentos de convertirte en alguien sin tener que vender algo que tu considerabas ,ya ,carente de valor. Tu cuerpo bello y tu cara de muñeca que aun no había perdido su belleza a pesar de tus excesos._

_No hay miedo a las represalias pues cuando encuentren tu cuerpo nadie se preocupara por saber quien te quito la vida. Un ajuste de cuentas, un cliente sádico al que se le fue la mano. A nadie le importara que una puta este muerta .Una cara, un expediente entre muchos mas, un caso más sin resolver .Lo siento por ti expediente, caso y cara sin nombre._

_Sin culpables arrestados._

_Uno de tantos crímenes que no son castigados por un sistema corrupto._

_Miro el cadáver con frialdad antes de darme la vuelta para salir de esa mugrienta habitación de motel que era, hasta entonces, tu hogar pero algo me detiene. Tus ojos, llenos de vida en un pequeño rostro enmarcado por una mata de pelo como el trigo revuelto .Su rostro es igual a aquella que me era tan odiada, sus rasgos son las de esa mujer que años atrás había muerto por pura debilidad a las puertas del orfanato donde nací .Ella me mira desde el pasado en el rostro de una niña con los ojos de la mujer que yace muerta a unos pasos de mi. Antes de que pueda intervenir la niña huye. La puerta golpea con violencia la pared mientras la pequeña niña espectral se desaparece en la intricadas calles de mala muerte a través de la lluvia y el viento huracanado y aunque intento perseguirla se pierde donde no me es posible encontrarla....._

El hombre se despertó con un sobresalto. La copa resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayendo al suelo se quiebra en mil pedazos. Los vidrios vuelan en todas direcciones mientras el oscuro licor se expande por la alfombra.

Han pasado muchos años desde aquella fría y lluviosa noche de abril y aun, después de tantos años de intensa búsqueda sigo sin encontrar a la pequeña niña de rostro fantasmal y ojos de errores que nadie puede recordar.

* * *

Sophia se paso el cepillo por los cortos cabellos rubios. Era un viejo hábito que había adquirido muchos años atrás. Siempre la tranquilizaba .Pero hoy evidentemente, no estaba funcionado. Las manos le temblaban con tanta violencia que casi se arranca el pelo. De mal humor dejo el cepillo en el tocador y observo el reflejo de sus ojos en el espejo.

Mostraban un terror irracional.

De manera compulsiva se rasco la marca de nacimiento que tenia detrás de la oreja en forma de águila.

No podía creer lo cruel y extraño que era el destino que años después, cuando casi había olvidado lo que había pasado aquella lluviosa noche de abril él hubiera aparecido en su vida de tan extraña manera. Las casualidades del destino habían hecho que para salvar a su casi reciente jefa tuviera que tener parte activa en la intrusión de la vida de alguien como él. El miedo le atenazo la garganta unos intentes antes de poder recuperar el control de si misma. Era increíble que ella se tuviera que acercarse a él. Era imposible qué él la recordara.

Pero no debía tener miedo. Ya no era esa niña, él ya no tenía poder sobre ella, como lo había tenido sobre su madre. No podía hacerla daño era mas fuerte y se había preparado toda su vida para sobrevivir.

Los ojos esmeraldas del espejo reflejaron la misma fuerza que en ese instante estab asintiendo en su interior.

* * *

Temperance tembló ligeramente. La habitación estaba helada. El hombre se había sentado en una silla enfrente de ella y la miraba con unos ojos del color ónice. En contra de todo pronóstico el hombre no carecía de atractivo, es mas tenía un aire exótico, peligroso, templado por un aura melancólica que le envolvía como un manto. Sus rasgos eran suaves sin caer en un rostro anodino. El cabello negro era largo y estaba recogido en una cola de caballo atada en la nuca. Tenia una forma de moverse curiosa, se movía con agilidad a pesar de que sufría una ligera cojera en pie derecho. El tipo de cojera que tenía los ex-combatientes producto de una herida de bala con toda probabilidad. El hombre la siguió evaluando unos instantes hasta que decidió ha hablar.

-Lamento las condiciones tan lamentables en las que se encuentra dotora pero comprenderá que no puedo permitir que usted escape, es esencial que permanezca aquí hasta que su compañero cumpla su parte del trato.

-¿Trato?-fue lo único que pudo balbucear la mujer .El efecto de la drogas no había desaparecido de su sistema y le constaba pensar.

-Si, mí querida mariposa el trato por tu vida, Una vida por la otra.

-¿Vas a matarle?-

Sorprendentemente el otro rió ligeramente antes de responder, con una tranquilidad inusitada.

-No, lo hará el solito si quiere que usted viva. Realmente ustedes dos me están recordando a Romeo y Julieta. Un amor imposible debido a los prejuicios y en este caso a los que ustedes mismos se han impuesto. Y también es evidente que ustedes nunca tendrá su final feliz .Pero lo mas curioso de todo es que este final es mas cruel .Realmente nunca he considerado la obra Shakespeare, una autentica tragedia.¿ No seria mas cruel si fuera Romeo el que matara a Julieta por su propia mano? ¿O que uno de los dos se viera obligado a afrontar la vida sin el otro?. Ellos tomaron la salida más cómoda. No seguir adelante. Buscar consuelo en la otra vida, si la hay. Pero usted no tomara ese camino doctora. Le explicare la razón. Se vera abocada a seguir adelante sin su amor, sabiendo que murió por salvarla. Y lo mejor es que usted no podrá seguirle debido a su ridículo sentido del honor. Al poco practico lema de "no debo desperdiciar la vida que gracias él puedo vivir.´´- Su sonrisa no era la un lunático, era tranquila y confiada de alguien que sabe de lo que habla.

Temperance se pregunto si eso debía tranquilizarla. No estaba loco, parecía totalmente cuerdo y había en sus ojos una fría determinación de alguien que sabe que esta haciendo lo correcto, que tiene sólidas convicciones y que no dudara en hacer lo que sea por aquello en lo que realmente cree. Casi prefería un loco. Esos cometen errores, pero el tipo no parecía dispuesto a ceder terrenos cometiendo estupideces. Se pregunto si la haría daño y llego a la conclusión de que tal vez si lo entretenía y distraía podría evitar que la maltratara físicamente. Aguantaría más si no estaba herida y tendría más posibilidades de huir si no tenía una pierna rota.

Si es que se le presentaba una ocasión así.

* * *

El sonido de la carpeta cayendo sobre la mesa sobresalto a los presentes. Cam había tenido que recurrir ha métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir aquella información que en circunstancias normales seria tan difíciles de conseguir pero Sophia había resultado una _Hacker_ de primera y le había resultado relativamente fácil acceder a esa información. Aquello había hecho que Cam se replantease seriamente si sus datos personales estaban tan seguros como ella creía. Solo con un ordenador unos amplios conocimientos de la red Harter se había conseguido entrar en los datos de unos de los lugares mas protegidos del mundo. Si podía acceder allí quien no la aseguraba que cualquier pirado no podía recabar toda la información que quisiese sobre ella.

Debía borrar todas esas fotografías que tenia en su ordenador privado. No era fotos que quisiese que nadie viese aunque en su momento le hubiese parecido divertido hacérselas.

Cuando tuvo oportunidad de leer los documentos que escupía la impresora Cam supo donde iban a parara sus impuestos. El despliegue tecnológico presente era desorbitado por no hablar de ingente cantidad de agente preparados para matar con un dedo que pululaban por el edificio además de los que estaban destinados a misiones especiales.

Quien la mandaban aceptar aquel trabajo con lo sencilla que era antes su vida con sus sótanos húmedos, sus olores raros y sus parpadeantes fluorescentes. Cuando no tenia que controlar a dos amantes lujuriosos con una tendencia a tener sexo en cualquier parte ,cuando no tenia que controlar a dos niños grandes ,con cerebros aun mas grandes haciendo experimentos sus compañeros .. En un tiempo en el cual sus compañeros eran exactamente lo que aparentaban, unos tipo con una alergia desmesurada al sol y ha tener un humor bastante... diferente. Cuando no había jefes que mataran becarias con estatuillas milenarias, ni jóvenes prodigios que se comieran personas impulsados por una retorcida lógica sobre el control que tenían las sociedades secretas , donde no había ricos paranoicos que odiaban que los demás conocieran su condición económica, ni artista que dibujaban caras a partir de cráneos. Y tampoco sus compañeros resultaban un peligros delante del ordenador capaz de descubrir todo sobre ti en cuestión de segundos.

Aunque a quien quería engañar. No volvería a sus sucios sótanos ni por toda la tranquilidad del mundo por que solo en aquel edifico de locos había encontrado amigos de verdad por muy raritos que pudieran parecer. Y solo por esos se iba a meter en la boca del lobo llena de maquinas chulas y agentes homicidas que estaba casi mas protegido que la casa blanca.

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es?-pregunto Jack con los ojos muy abiertos

Precisamente, es toda la información que Sarah ha podido sacar de los sistemas de seguridad de pentágono-

-Me alegro tanto de que mis impuestos tengan fines tan nobles como proteger los sucios secretos del gobierno y encima que lo hagan tan mal. Por favor si Harter en unas pocas horas a podido entrar en sistema que no harán los que tengan todo en tiempo del mundo.- dijo Hodgins con sarcasmo

-Hodgins no estamos aquí para eso -reprendió Booth-¿Habéis encontrado alguna manera de entrar sin ser detectados?

-No, los únicos que entran hay deben estar debidamente documentados por lo que he visto el despacho de este tipo es de los mas protegidos. Debe ser uno de los peces gordos.-comento mas para si misma con algo de tristeza. Eso podría explicar muchas cosas.

-¿Por que había de ponernos las cosas fáciles? No podía pedirnos que nos coloramos en uno de los despachos facilitos..... ¡No! Nos manda a los más protegidos a los que serian todo el sueño de cualquier espía si pudiera tener acceso a ellos.- Ángela que como era evidente, tenia los nervios algo exaltados.

Booth sospechaba las razones que tenia Tomsón para hacerle entra en ese despacho precisamente pero aun no estaba preparado para compartirlas. No era el momento aunque sospechaba que pronto no podría evitar las preguntas y inevitablemente, tendría que hacer frente a una parte de su vida de la que había intentado huir durante mucho tiempo.

-¿Alguna idea?-Pregunto esperanzado, finalmente.

La sala se quedo en silencio. Nadie parecía tener ninguna idea. La mayoría tenía la vista clavada en la fotografía del pentágono vista desde el cielo con expresión de profunda concentración. ¿Cómo podían entre en el sitio mas protegido del continente e incluso del mundo? Casi sería mas fácil entrar en la casa blanca y pasearse por el despacho oval mientras apuntaban al presidente con un pistola.

Ángela miraba la fotografía con expresión de ausencia. Se sentía bloqueada y superada por la circunstancia como nunca antes le había sucedido. De repente una idea algo descabella se le paso por la mente.

Era una autentica locura pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-Booth -empezó titubeante-¿Tu hermano sigue trabajando para el pentágono?

-¿Jared? Si....por lo que se a llegado alto...-sin entender el porque de la pregunta ¿Que pintaba su hermano en todo esto?

-¿Y si te haces pasar por tu hermano para entrar? tenéis la misma altura y complexión y si los maquilladores de las películas pueden hacer que parezca que a un actor le han arrancado media cabeza bien pueden hacerte pasar por tu hermano....

-¡Eso es un autentica.....!-Comenzó a decir Booth con algo de brusquedad.

-Genialidad-termino Sophia que había estado inusitadamente callada durante la reunión

-¡Como! – Definitivamente a esa panda de mirones se les había ido el juicio. No es que antes pareciesen cuerdos. Esa inteligencia superior no era proporcional al grado de sentido común como acababan de demostrar con aquellas palabra.-¡No puedo hacerle esto a mi hermano! Ha luchado mucho para tener lo que tiene no puedo...Y aunque pudiera ¡No tenemos un maquillador en el armario capaz de hacer eso! ¡Y las huellas dactilares no son la misma!- Estaba muy exaltado. Si esa era la mejor idea de los mas listos entones si que estaba en problemas. Que Dios no ayude.

-No tiene por que pasarle nada .Si vas ha cometer tantos delitos por salvarla ¿tanto te importaría aparentar que le has secuestrado? En cuanto a las huellas dactilares y al maquillador yo tengo a la persona idónea para ello-concluyo la mujer con un extraño brillo iluminando sus ojos verdes. Las palabras de Ángela había despertado un recuerdo sobre cierta personita. La debía una muy grande auque cuando el agente la conociera……Bueno ya se preocuparía por eso mas adelante.

-¿Es de confianza?-pregunto Cam dubitativa. Ella no tenía ninguna idea mejor y tiempo estaba en su contra.

-Me la debe y digamos que es...subversivo. Será feliz jodiendo al gobierno-Era una versión muy censurada pero por el momento valía.

El esbozo del plan estaba trazado. Solo quedaban los detalles. Era un plan tan descabellado que era imposible que funcionase.

Tal vez por eso tenía una oportunidad de culminar con éxito la empresa que se traían entre manos.

_A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas._

* * *

_**N/A:**_ ¡Hola!.¿Como estan?

En el capitulo han pasado muchas cosas. Como muchos pidieron nuestra doctora estelar apareció al fin aunque no ha estado muy elocuente.....Dígame que le pareció el personaje de James, aun no ha evolucionado mucho pero espero en el próximo capitulo definir mas sus personalidad y los motivos ocultos que están detrás de todo esto..

¿Que le pareció Reinold? Nunca pensé en darle tanta importancias solo iba a ser un nombre y ni siquiera iba a aparecer pero se me ocurrió algo para el y no pude resistirme...

El extraño sueño en cursiva puede parecer raro pero tendrá importancia mas adelante y se explicara mas a fondo . Todo esta relacionado . Es un circulo que se esta estrechando cada vez es un poco retorcido pero ¡Qué esperaban se me ocurrió en mate y de hay no puede salir nada bueno!

El plan puede ser la cosa mas absurda del mundo pero realmente no sabia como encauzarlo y finalmente este plan me da la posibilidad de conocer mas la relación de Booth con su familia y algo de pasado de Sarah.

Bueno espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que los personajes no me estén quedando muy OCC .De verdad que intento que nos e salgan de su línea pero sin sus opiniones no estoy segura ¡Por fis díganme si voy bien!

Nos vemos en próximo capitulo.


	5. Día 4

**Resumen:**

El pasado siempre vuelve de la manera menos esperada y eso Seely Booth lo descubrirá de la peor manera posible. Cuando la voz que parece recién sacada de las profundidades del pasado vuelve oírse después de años de silencio Booth se dará cuenta de que sus pecados no han sido perdonados ni olvidados a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El enemigo a encontrado su punto débil y esta dispuesto a usarlo para cobrase las cuentas pendientes. No hay otra solución. En el lugar más protegido de América se encuentra la salvación de Temperance Brennan y Booth deberá tomar la decisión más importante de su vida si no quiere que la mujer que ama le sea devuelta en pedazos.

Booth y todo el equipo tendrán que trabajar contrarreloj para rescatar a Brennan y para ello deberán encontrar la manera de entrar en el pentágono .Esto llevara al equipo a recurrir a ciertas personas y a ciertas situaciones en las que nunca esperaron encontrarse

¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llagar por amor? ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tus ideales? ¿Traicionar a tu nación? ¿A tu religión? ¿A tu vida? El tiempo corre debes tomar una decisión porque si no antes de siete días todo acabara.

Siete días.

**Nada de esto me es propiedad de sus legitimos creadores y yo solo tomo pretados su la trama y los OCC son de mi autoria.**

* * *

**Día 4**

Lance lanzó un suspiró incrédulo. Miró con algo de aprensión los papeles que tenia en frente de si y no pudo constatar que todos ellos habían perdido el juicio. Era la única explicación razonable al plan que había elaborado a lo largo de un decena de hoja que ahora mismo tenia enfrente. Las hojas estaba rellenadas con letras de diferente personas pero todas esbozaban un plan tan descabellado que nadie diría que había sido elaborado por las mente mas brillantes de las que disponían el instituto científico independiente del continente. Parecía que había sido ideado con alguien muy loco o muy imprudente.

Pero a pesar de todo se sostenía .DE manera tambaleante y precaria pero tenia un punto a su favor. Era tan raro que seguramente a esos burócratas conservadores que se encargaban de la seguridad del _pentágono_ jamás se les hubiera pasado por la cabeza. Solo tenían una oportunidad.

Él tenía mucho aprecio a la doctora pero no sabía si sería capaz de incumplir tantas leyes por una persona como estaba dispuesto hacer Booth. Y tenía claro que para una persona con un código moral como el suyo no debía ser sencillo renunciar a todo lo creía.

Pero estaba dispuesto a todo por ello y eso le elevaba, al criterio de Lance Sweets, a la categoría de héroe.

Se pregunto si él sería capaz de ello y no pudo responderse a si mismo. Quería creer que si lo seria pero por experiencia sabia que lo que opinara no tenia ningún valor. Llegado el momento lo sabría independientemente de los que ahora opinara.

Años después Lance supo, con toda exactitud, de lo que era capaz de hacer. Y recordó sus dudas y supo exactamente que clase de persona era.

Pero para eso aun faltaba mucho tiempo .

* * *

Sophia se retiró las gafas y se las coloco a modo de diadema en la cabeza. Apagó el motor de su honda civic color Burdeos y retiró el cinturón de seguridad. Se quedó unos instantes sentada sin hacer nada más que mirar el panorama que se veía a través del parabrisas.

No era especialmente alentador pero no esperaba menos de Spike.

Un enorme almacén de considerables dimensiones perdido en medio de fábricas abandonadas, que tiempo atrás habían sido parte de la zona industrial de Washington. Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo a juzgar por el estado que presentaba la zona. Era como un cementerio de la industrialización. Sophia no sabía porque aquellas fábricas de repente habían sido vaciadas de repente pero no tenía ningún interés en ponerse a pensar en las complejas decisiones que tomaban los empresarios sobre los inmuebles utilizados. Además ninguna de aquellas fabricas era de su interés. En cambio el almacén que tenía justo enfrente si lo era.

El ladrillo con el que se había construido había tiempos mejores. Eso era evidente. Estaba ennegrecido y en algunas partes lucia partido. Las ventanas al parecer no habían corrido mejor suerte. Bueno las que no estaban tapadas por sendas tablas enmohecidas. Las pocas que quedaba tenían unos cristales tan sucios que era imposible decir que había en el interior. El tejado era lo único que parecía estar en buenas condicione, es mas, parecía que le había arreglado recientemente.

En general era la imagen misma de la miseria y el abandono. Nadie que pasara por allí pensaría por allí pensaría que ese mugriento sitio estaba habitado.

Tal vez por eso Spike lo había elegido como su hogar. No había conocido tipo mas asocial que él .Apreciaba su privacidad mas que nada en el mudo y no escatimaba en maneras de conseguirlo.

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a parte de su pasado.

* * *

Spike nombre real William Blake se había quedado huérfano con once años y por casualidades del destino acabó en el orfanato de Drivet Ortefe. Realmente podía haber acabo en cualquier orfanato del mundo pero se dio la casualidad que el incendio que arraso con el circo ambulante ingles _el Destiny _al cual pertenecían sus padre y por ende él sucediera ene estado de Washington .el policía que le tomo declaración conocía a la encargada del dicho lugar y tomo la decisión de llevarlo allí hasta que se apareciera algún pariente que se hiciera cargo de él. Nunca sucedió. y el estado se hizo cargo de él durante siete años. Aunque por muy poco no acabo en una institución psiquiátrica debido a su carácter asocial y violento.

Cuando tenía doce años agredió a otro de los huérfanos con un clavo. La herida se le infecto y perdió un dedo. Gracias a ese incidente obtuvo el sobrenombre de Spike y una denuncia por graves malos tratos que finalmente quedo en nada. EL propio orfanato la retiro debido a la intervención de una persona Esa persona amenazo con acudir a los servicios sociales y finalmente el orfanato temeroso de recibir una visita de dichos servicios (el director desviaba parte de los fondos que recibía de estado a una cuenta privada) Retiro la demanda y sometió al muchacho a un aislamiento provisional que casi duró dos años. Solo le dejaron volver a la rutina del centro amenazándole con que si volvía a darse algún problema volverían a aislarlo. El prometió, a regañadientes, no volver a meterse en líos.

Y asi fue. Después de todo solo había atacado a aquel grandullón llamado Jonny Franklin porque el muy cabrón había intentado darle una paliza. Franklin no era muy querido entre los demás niños por su carácter violento y amenazador. No era infrecuente que golpeara a los más jóvenes para obtener algo o simplemente por puro aburrimiento .Nunca la dirección obtuvo queja alguna. Todos temían las represalias y los "de arriba ´´ lo tenían por un joven encantador.

Por eso cuando Franklin se acerco con intenciones amenazadoras a el nuevo nadie se sorprendió y mucho menos pensaron en intervenir o en pedir ayuda. Simplemente montaron corrillo para ver como Jonny le pegaba a ese raquítico niño introvertido que tendía a aislarse de los demás. En los meses que llevaba en el centro no había hecho ninguna amistad y por todos era considerado un _friki _extravagante y huraño_. _A decir verdad mas de uno se había sorprendido de que Franklin no le hubiera dando la "bienvenida ´´ antes .Todos pensaron que ese escuincle se quedaría quieto mientras el otro le molía a golpes. No fue así. El pequeño friki devolvió los golpes con una rabia inusitadas. Era rápido como un reptil y esquivaba todos los golpes que su oponente lanzaba pero carecía de fuerza en sus flacos brazos como para hacer verdadero daño. En un momento dado un golpe le lanzo al suelo.

William no lo dudo. Tomo un clavo oxidado que se había desprendido de la valla y lo alzo como arma defensiva. El resultado fue que la afilada punta atravesó el dedo corazón de Franklin de lado a lado. Gotas de sangre salpicaron el pálido rostro del pequeño William que miraba el sufrimiento de su rival con una expresión neutra y un brillo frío en sus ojos.

Cuando las cuidadoras llegaron al oír los gritos de Jonny no tuvieron ninguna duda de quien era el culpable y esta idea se vio acrecentada por el hecho de que los demás niños no dijeron nada sobre la previa agresión del herido al muchacho. Después de todo él era el rarito a quien nadie le importaba su suerte.

Pero una persona se presento en dirección dos horas mas tarde. Nadie supo lo que le dijo al director peor el hombre salió pálido y se dirigió al teléfono para anular la denuncia. Esa persona era una niña de dieciséis años rubia y de ojos verdes que llevaba en el centro desde los siete. Su nombre era Sophia.

No fue la única vez que la mujer intervino para evitar que él acabara e la cárcel. La siguiente vez fue dos años después de que Spike cumpliera la mayoría de edad y el estado se desentendiera de él, aunque eso nunca le había preocupado en exceso. Usando la habilidad innata que había descubierto trabajando en el circo se dedico a robo.

Era capaz de modificar su aspecto a placer. Podía parecer una anciana desvalida y al instante siguiente un famoso de televisión. No había nadie mejor que para ello. Y gracias a esa habilidad amaso una pequeña fortuna antes de que le pillaran. Nunca supo como lo hicieron. No creía haber cometido ningún error y en juicio eso jugo a su favor.

Las pruebas eran endebles. Y colofón final fue la aparición de Sophia Harter que con una actitud profesional y segura convecino a todos de que no había pruebas para condenarlo.

Pocos días después era puesto en libertada absuelto de todos los cargos ante la mirad llena de ira de algunos que no pudieron perdonar que ese tipazo saliera impune de unos delitos ,que para ellos, era evidente que había cometido por la famosa duda razonable que su abogado caro y esa puta rubia habían conseguido inculcar en el jurado.

De nuevo se libró de la justicia gracias a ella.

Había a asado una fortuna considerable y ya no le apetecía dedicarse a perpetrar más robos. En cambio deseaba alejarse de todos y de todo y compro un almacén abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad donde había vivido los últimos años dedicado a su arte.

Por lo que Sophia sabía había tenido algún éxito entre algunos sectores del mundo artístico que consideraban su arte como la máxima expresión del contraste humano. Muchos ricos excéntricos habían pagado sumas desorbitadas por alguna de sus obras.

Y todo se pintaba en ese agujero perdido de la mano de Dios entre restos de una zona que, en otro tiempo, rezumbaba vida.

* * *

Sophia se dirigió hacia la puerta. Un monstruo de puerta para ser exactos de dos metro de altura totalmente de hierro y con una cerradura a prueba del ladrón mas obstinado. Se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo entrar? No veía ningún timbre y no era extraño. No creía que Spike recibiera muchas visitas.

Con indecisión apoyo la mano en la superficie dura y fría de la puerta. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido estridente al mas puro estilo de la películas de terror .Sophia no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa irónica ante la idea de que ahora mimo parecía el comienzo de esas pelis malas de miedo en la cual una rubia algo tonta y pechugona entra en lugar oscuro y misterioso habitado por un loco sádico y violento que no dudaría en hacérselas pasar canutas.

Pero ella no era una tonta y aunque no estaba plano no era pechugona al estilo Pamela Aderson en _los vigilantes de la playa. _Así que no tenia por que tener ganas de salir corriendo. Spike no la haría daño. ¿No? La imagen del dedo de Jonny Franklin apareció flotando en su mente. Pero en aquella ocasión el joven había atacado para defender. A ella no tenia por que hacerle ningún daño.

O eso quería pensar.

Con un suspiro y armándose de valor entro.

Vale no era lo que esperaba.

El almacén era incluso más grande de los que parecía visto desde fuera. Y estaba relativamente limpio, bueno mas limpio de lo que ella esperaba. Sin darse cuenta se había imaginado que la ratas convivieran allí junto a un montón de cuadro amontonados sin ton ni son. Pero no era así.

Unos potentes focos colgaban del techo iluminado la estancia. Los cuadros estaban perfectamente colocados en sus respectivos atriles. Al fondo de la estancia estaba el taller de trabajo lleno de botes de pintura, pinceles y demás objetos justo delante de un monumental cuadro sin acabar.

Los cuadros eran hermosamente oscuros. Llenos de contrastes, de luces y sombras de belleza y de monstruos horribles y terribles. Contradictorios, complementarios.

Como la vida misma.

Llena de matices y de medias tintas.

Sophia noto que tenia la boca abierta como una tonta y de inmediato la cerro. Ahora podía entender el éxito de sus obras. Eran sencillamente esplendidas.

Con pasos trémulos camino entre los cuadros observándoles fascinada La visión de algunos de ellos hacia que su piel se pusiera de gallina debido a la fuerza que desprendían.

Llego a un cuadro que parecía estar apartado del resto. Representaba a una mujer rubia y de enormes ojos verdes que se enfrentaba a una horrible criatura para proteger a un joven que se hallaba tirado detrás de ella. Sophia frunció el ceño al ver la imagen y se acerco para obsérvala mas de cerca la mujer le recordaba a…..

-¿Quién eres y que buscas aquí?-pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

Sophia se dio la vuelta de manera brusca.

* * *

El espía ladeo la cabeza entretenido. Al parecer algo se le debía haber ocurrido aquella pandilla de superdotados para entrar en el pentágono. Bien por ellos. Y bien por su patrón que estaría muy contento de saber que sus planes iban viento en popa .Se inclino hacia atrás en su asiento mientras observaba a Montenegro mirar con expresión ausente por la ventana. No parecía ser consciente del lugar donde se hallaba. El espía se pregunto si debía sentir pena por ella. Tal vez si pero no consiguió encontrarla. Le importaba bien poco el dolor de esa tipa. O mejor dicho no le importaba absolutamente nada.

El prometido de la mujer estaba en su zona analizando algo. No tenia muy claro el que pero tampoco le interesaba especialmente. Pero le pagaban por controlar lo que hacían esas personas y él era un profesional. Así que más tarde se encargaría de ello. De pasada se pregunto el modo mas sutil de acercarse a la mesa sin llamar la atención. Al mirar la cesta llena de papeles se le ocurrió una idea. Más tarde la pondría en práctica.

La jefa se había encerrado en su despacho para hacer algunas llamadas. No le preocupo especialmente ese hecho. Había pinchado el teléfono para su patrón así que si el quería saber lo que la mujer hablaba solo debía descolgar su propio teléfono y escuchar. Además sospechaba que esas llamadas no tenían nada que ver con su patrón sino mas bien un intento desesperado por parte de Cam de aparentar a ojos de los demas que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo común.

Eso estaba bien.

El psicólogo se había desaparecido .A saber a donde había ido ese friki. No era en exceso importante lo que el hiciese. Pero de todos modos por si intentaba algo no conveniente ya había adoptado las maneras pertinentes.

En cuanto al agente….en fin se había encerrado en el despacho de la doctora a lloriquear un poco por el mal que lo debía estar pasando y ha rumiar su culpa. No le sorprendería nada que estuviera oliendo alguna prenda olvidada de la mujer como un perro humea un hueso.

Que hombre más patético.

En cuanto a la rubita había salido corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en ese cochecito del color del vino. Se pregunto fugazmente donde había ido. Frunció el ceño ante esa idea y encendió el ordenador.

Usando un programa muy parecido al que usaba el FBI pero con sus propios arreglos localizo el coche en las afueras de la ciudad. Con una breve visita a Internet verifico que se trataba de una zona industrial abandonada.

¿Qué coño estaba haciendo esa mujer allí?

Tras unos instantes de vacilación envió el informe a su patrón.

Que fuera él el que se encargase de la conjeturas.

* * *

Ronald hizo una mueca irritada mientras pasaba las hojas de los informes. Tiempo atrás los había revisado pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. No sabia por que pero su intuición así se lo decía y con el paso de los años había aprendido a no dudar de ella. En más de una ocasión le había salvado.

Reinold ladeo la cabeza al ver un expediente que un año atrás no estaba. Sophia Harter .Esto podría resultar interesante.

Treinta y tantos nacida en Washington. Huérfana criada en el orfanato de Drivet Ortefe en el que había residido desde los siete años. Graduada con honores por la universidad de Colorado. Y un montón de minucias. Era evidente que alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer un informe muy detallado de su vida. Lo cual no era a de extrañar debido al hecho que la joven había comenzado a trabajar estrechamente con el FBI. Todos los que lo hacían eran investigados a fondo.

El hombre frunció el ceño y miro entre las hojas que contenía la carpeta hasta que finalmente la dejo aun lado con un rictus en la boca. Un informe muy completo pero no contenía información sobre sus padres. Con curiosidad saco la foto que contenía el informe y la observo distraídamente.

Un mujer bella realmente. Ojos bonitos, cara agradable. De repente Ronald se irguió en el asiento con tanta brusquedad que casi derrama el café sobre los informes. Sin darle la mas mínima importancia siguió observando la fotografía, No era posible. Pero esa marca de nacimiento y el parecido era innegable.

Pero no, no podía ser.

Ella no podía ser la hija de ese hombre.

No.

* * *

Temperance se removió inquieta. Las laceraciones provocadas por las cadenas empezaban a ser dolorosas. Además las piernas se le estaban durmiendo y sentía aun los efectos de las drogas en su organismo. James estaba sentado enfrente de ella con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si estuvieran tomando un café en un _Púb._ cualquiera. Su mente buscaba frenéticamente lentitud una solución. Y solo se le ocurría la idea de ganar tiempo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-extraño que no se le hubiera ocurrido preguntar eso antes aunque era muy improbable que le respondiera.

Después de todo era su secuestrador.

El hombre sonrió mostrando unos dientes blanquísimos que contrastaban con su piel morena y respondió sin titubear un instante.

-James Tomsón-

Brennan se quedo tan sorprendida que no atino a responder.

-¿Le sorprende que le responda doctora? Por que había que ocultarlo. Todas las personas que saben de su situación conocen mi nombre así que no hay razón alguna para que usted no lo haga.

-Tomsón-repitió el nombre con voz ausente. No era el nombre que había prensado para él.

* * *

Sophia se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse al hombre que acababa de hablar.

Tal y como estaban sucediendo la cosas no le sorprendió darse cuenta de que no era lo que esperaba.

Era un hombre de mediana estatura. De complexión delgada aunque no en exceso y ligeramente musculado. Tenía un rostro enjuto de fracciones duras. Mandíbula cuadrada y nariz afilada con unos labios gruesos. Los ojos eran de un azul oscuro .Duros y fríos. El cabello multicolor lo llevaba atado en una larga cola de caballo que le caiga por la espalda.

En general deba la impresión de un hombre atractivo pero inquietante.

-S..Spike- tartamudeo Sophia debido a la sorpresa.

El hombre no dijo nada. Se la quedo mirando con esos inquietantes ojos azules durante largo rato. Tanteándola como lobo acechado a su presa. Finalmente esbozo una sonrisa que alcanzo a los ojos de manera superficial.

-Sophia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.¿A que debo el placer tu visita después de tantos años?- pregunto con voz tranquila. La mujer no pudo sino notar de que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido Spike seguía arrastrado la s como una serpiente.

-Necesito un favor. –respondió recuperando su aplomo.

-Interesante. Me preguntaba cuando vendrías a cobrarte las cuantas pendientes. Bien acompáñame y hablaremos mas detenidamente del asunto. Por aquí querida.-

Sophia se sintió un poco herida ante sus palabras pero sabia que no debía tomárselo como algo personal. Considerando el carácter del hombre la había tardado con una amabilidad inusitada.

Siguió al hombre a través de la estancia. Sin darse cuenta Sophia se había quedado fijamente la coleta multicolor que se movía como un péndulo provocándola un efecto hipnótico de lo mas extraño.

Le parecía un detalle de lo más extraño en Spike. Era a la ultima persona que se había imaginado con ese tipo de pinado. Pero no debía se, después de todo de él se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

Finalmente llegaron a una especie _Lot_ adherido al almacén. Estaba decorado con las cosas más caras del mercado pero con un gusto demasiado excéntrico para ella.

Con un elocuente gesto el hombre la índico que debía sentarse en uno de los extraños taburetes que estaban delante de la barra. Creía que ese tipo de mobiliario se limitaba a las exposiciones.

Spike se dirigió al frigorífico y saco algo que no pudo ver con nitidez. Después dejo dos copas sobre la barra y sentó delante de ella. Sophia arqueo una ceja al ver la copa. Ella no le había pedido nada. Con algo de precaución tomo la copa y se la llevo a los labios. Sabía bien. Era dulce pero ni aunque le pendiera la vida en ello hubiera podido precisar lo que contenía.

-Bien Sophia explícame con todo lujo de detalles en que consiste ese favor.- Dijo el hombre al tiempo que se llevaba la copa a los labios.

* * *

Reinold miro la pantalla del ordenador de buen humor. Acaba de recibir un e-mail con excelente noticias. El consejo de seguridad le había dado la razón. El hombre no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se instalara en sus delgados labios. Seguramente ese pelirrojo mentecato estaría recibiendo las noticias en ese momento. Casi podía verle retorcerse de la rabia. A pesar de sus esfuerzos el consejo le había vuelto a dar la espalda. Seguramente ahora lo estaría rumiando.

Con una sonrisa se levado de cómodo asiento de cuero de su despacho y se acerco a la ventana .Saco un cigarro de su pitillera de plata y lo prendió con soltura. Se sentía exultante de poder haber vencido a su Némesis y haberle humilla ante el consejo. Pero aun así estaba intranquilo. Tomsón no le tenía mucho cariño. O por lo menos no debería tenerlo pero él mismo dudaba que ese imbecil hubiese descubierto que el fue el que dirigió la operación 340. Pero par aquél lo supiese tendría que haber tenido acceso a información clasificada lo que era bastante improbable.

Con aire ausente se rasco la marca de nacimiento en forma de ave que tenia detrás la oreja.

Si esa psicópata sabia de su implicación en esa desastrosa operación Reinold no dudaba que estaría en problemas. En su mente aun flotaban las imágenes del ultimo atentado comentado por ese hombre antes de ser detenido y no tenia ninguna duda que su venganza contra él no sería agradable.

Pero pocas personas estaban al tanto de esa operación y dudaba mucho que ninguna de ellas estuviera por la labor de contárselo a alguien.

Después de todo no era precisamente un cuento para dormir.

* * *

El la había dejado sola. Había recibido una llamada o algo y con exquisita cortesía se había despedido de ella y se había desaparecido tras la puerta. Brennan se encogió y apoyo la barbilla en las rodillas. El dolor de la muñeca iba en aumento.

Con cansancio miro la sala donde se hallaba. Hasta ahora no había reparado mucho en ella. Era una simple habitación blanca sin más mobiliario que la silla donde James se había sentado. Una solitaria bombilla colgaba del techo y se balanceaba al ritmo de una inexistente brisa. No había ventanas así que no podía saber si era de día o de noche o en que piso se encontraba ni siquiera la zona.

Era frustrante no poder hacer nada por cambiar la situación.

Los ojos azules de la doctora siguieron observando de manera ausente el suelo de madera. De repente algo capto su atención.

* * *

Booth se dejo caer sobre el sillón de Huesos. Pego un pequeño bote. El hombre echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedo mirando el techo con cansancio. Se sentía física y mentalmente agotado. Pero no tenia sueño y era incapaz de dormir. Sabía lo que vería si cerraba los ojos y eso era lo último que quería. No quería recordar, no quería pensar, no quería imaginar…solo quería olvidar. Olvidarlo todo y a todos. Dolía, dolía demasiado.

Fugazmente pensó que le quedaban pocos días de vida. Curioso. No sentía miedo alguno y tal vez fuera por que le habían entrenado para ello y porque ya no le importaba nada. El hombre abrió los ojos sobresaltado ante aquella idea. Se levanto y se paso la mano por los cortos cabellos. Eso era lo peor que podía pasar. Si perdía la fe en la vida no tendría nada para enfrentarse a lo que se le venia encima. Debía ser fuerte. Por ella. Por que ella estuviera bien. Ella no deba pagar sus errores. No era justo.

Ella se salvaría y él se encargaría de conseguirlo hasta su último aliento de vida.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Max Kennan estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Hacia días que intenta localizar a su hija y en su defecto a Booth.

No había conseguido ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Booth no contestaba a sus llamadas. Parecía como si hubiese desconectado de la tierra. Y en cuanto a su hija no había tenido noticias de ella desde que el agente se había presentado de manera tan improvista en su casa.

La paciencia se le había agotado.

Si Booth no le respondía él mismo iría a por Booth y le sacaría la información acerca de hija.

Sin importar el modo que tuviera que empleara para este fin.

* * *

-¿Así que quieres que convierta a tu amigo en su hermano para robar unos documentos secretos al gobierno para evitar que un loco mate a tu jefa?-

Cuatro copas de aquel líquido que Sophia había bautizado con el nombre de _elefante rosa _debido a su color rosado y al hecho de que muy pronto empezaría a ver elefante bailando el chumba-chumba la historia había sido narrada. Estaba anocheciendo. Spike seguía en una posición prácticamente idéntica a la que había adoptado al comienzo de la conversación. Sus ojos azules no se habían apartado de los verdes de Sophia mientras ella contaba la fantástica historia. Se había mantenido traquido como si todos los días le pasase lo mismo.

Spike sin importar el tiempo que pasase era un tipo raro.

-En esencia….si básicamente eso lo que quiero.

-¿Sabes que si te ayudo es muy probable que acabe secuestrado por la CIA por atentar contra el estado?

-Si- Bien tal vez no había sido tan buena idea venir a pedirle ayuda.- Aunque no creo que te secuestren pero entiendo que te puedes meter en buen lío.

- Con mis antecedentes será más que un buen lió. En caso que me descubran seré juzgado por tracción a la nación. Aunque a vosotros también os pasara lo mismo pero yo no tengo tantos contactos en las altas esferas y si muchos enemigos. Me mandaran al peor sitio que puedan. De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

Eso era cierto y hay no había nada que objetar. Sophia sintió como la ira bullía su interior y las noches de insomnio, el estrés y el miedo la hicieron mostrarse mas brusca de lo que pretendía.

-Bien si no me quieres ayudar de acuerdo pero no me hagas perder el tiempo.

La mujer se levanto con brusquedad. Se sentía furiosa y triste pero ante todo decepcionada. Ella le había ayudado durante años son pedir nada a cambio .No lo había hacho con afán de que en algún momento eso favores fueran pagados pero aun así se sentía herida. Nunca le había pedido nada y ahora cuando mas le necesitaba él la daba la espalda.

Frenéticamente pensó en lo que le iba a decir a Booth. Este descabellado plan era la única esperanza que había de salvar a Brennan y sin Spike no se podía llevar a cabo. Tendrían que formar un nuevo plan y el tiempo se estaba agotando.

-¿Quién ha dicho que no voy a ayudarte?- dijo el hombre a sus espaldas.

Sophia se dio la vuelta. La esperanza brillaba en sus ojos verdes.

_¿Que quieres decir con eso exactamente?- pregunto la joven . Se sentía esperanzada pero también el gusanillo de la desconfianza la picaba con insistencia.

-¿Crees que te abandonaría cuando mas lo necesitas después de todo lo que has hecho por mi? Sin ti no habría salido bien parado del orfanato y menos aun tendría todo esto-dijo señalando con una mano el almacén- Te debo mas de lo que podría pagar en esta vida y si tu me necesitas yo voy a romperme las manos para ayudarte. Después de todo tu sabes que nunca he tenido demasiado cariño a este gobierno tan hipócrita.- añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

Sophia sintió como las lágrimas le picaban en los ojos. No las dejo salir y en cambio sonrió.

-Cabrón anarquista- dijo con la voz ligeramente ahogada.

-Un servidor-respondió el hombre con una reverencia.

Sophia recorrió en un para de zancadas la distancia que los separaba y le abrazo.

-Gracias- le susurro al oído.

Todavía había esperanza.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Alguien se acuerda de esta historia?

Despues de siglo desaparecida he vuelto para acabar (espero) esta historia de una vez por toda. Seguramentre algunos se sentiran algo decepcionados debidoa que no han salido mucho los personajes de la serie pero este capitulo era nececesario para ir cerrando el esta relacionado y algun avispao puede haver ya intuido lo que va a pasar...¡pero no se confien! aun pueden pasar muchas cosas.

En si mismo el capitulo es algo rollo pero es de transanción. En siguiente pasaran unas cuantas cosas pero hasta el día 6 no se esntara al Pentagono.....y el Día 7 se descubrira todo y sera el final.

Espero que la inspiración me acompañe y no vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Espero que le haya gustado.

PD: He re-editado los capitulos. H ahbido algunos cambios(no muchos) pero he halladido cosas que les seran utiles para pillar el hilo de la he mejorado algunos dedazos que se me pasarón en la primera revision.


	6. Día 5

**Resumen:**

El pasado siempre vuelve de la manera menos esperada y eso Seely Booth lo descubrirá de la peor manera posible. Cuando la voz que parece recién sacada de las profundidades del pasado vuelve oírse después de años de silencio Booth se dará cuenta de que sus pecados no han sido perdonados ni olvidados a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

El enemigo a encontrado su punto débil y esta dispuesto a usarlo para cobrase las cuentas pendientes. No hay otra solución. En el lugar más protegido de América se encuentra la salvación de Temperance Brennan y Booth deberá tomar la decisión más importante de su vida si no quiere que la mujer que ama le sea devuelta en pedazos.

Booth y todo el equipo tendrán que trabajar contrarreloj para rescatar a Brennan y para ello deberán encontrar la manera de entrar en el pentágono .Esto llevara al equipo a recurrir a ciertas personas y a ciertas situaciones en las que nunca esperaron encontrarse

¿Hasta dónde serias capaz de llagar por amor? ¿Serias capaz de renunciar a tus ideales? ¿Traicionar a tu nación? ¿A tu religión? ¿A tu vida? El tiempo corre debes tomar una decisión porque si no antes de siete días todo acabara.

Siete días.

**Nada de esto me es propiedad de sus legitimos creadores y yo solo tomo pretados su la trama y los OCC son de mi autoria.**

* * *

**Día 5**

Jareht Booth camino por los enrevesados pasillos del Pentágono que bullían actividad. A pesar de la modernidad del edificio constaba un tiempo acostumbrase a moverse por él. Era el orden y el caos. Miles anchos pasillos que se entrecruzaban una y otra vez hasta lo interminable.

A primera vista era fácil moverse por él. Lo cual demostraba que las apariencias engañan. Una vez que has empezado a caminar era increíblemente fácil perderse, Podías estar dando tumbos durante horas sin tener muy claro donde estas.

No había guardias a los que preguntar. Bueno si los había pero tu no los veías. Estaban al otro lado de la multitud de cámaras periféricas que controlaban el perímetro del edifico y por supuesto su interior. Alarmas, detectores de movimiento, controles, detectores de todo tipo de cosas. Vamos un sito la mar de primitivo y muy poco vigilado.

Realmente compadecía al espía que intentara colarse en aquel lugar.

Caminaba con paso lento y cansado. Las manos le temblaban levemente producto de la cafeína que había injerido y que circulaba por su sistema como si de sangre se tratase. Había sido la única manera de tener a tiempo esos malditos informes.

Finalmente vislumbro la entrada a su despacho. Un señor despacho que había conseguido con gran esfuerzo y dedicación. Era uno de los más codiciados y él mismo lo sabía. Trabajaba alas órdenes del gran pez gordo Christopher Reinold. Por supuesto no directamente. Había hablado con él en contadas ocasiones y el efecto que producía era chocante. Reinold tenía un carisma difícil de ignorar. Tenía labia, estilo y gracia en sus maneras. Enérgico y de fuertes principios. En definitiva hacia que uno se sintiese alagado de que alguien como él le dirigiese la palabra.

Pero a pesar de todo Jareht nunca había podido librase de esa sensación que la advertía que no era trigo limpio. Le producía una especie de rechazo instintivo. Como si algo maligno y viscoso se ocultase detrás de esa encantadora apariencia.

Desterrando esos oscuros pensamientos a lo más oscuro de su mente Jareht paso la tarjeta identificado por la ranura y coloco el dedo pulgar en el aparato lector de huellas dactilares. La luz brillo verde y la cerradura se descorrió.

Con un suspiro Jareht se interno en otras tantas horas de trabajo.

El sonido del las ruedas contra el asfaltó hizo que Parker se asomara a la ventana de su habitación con curiosidad. No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su padre salir de su enorme coche oscuro. Fugazmente se pregunto que hacía allí porque que él supiera hoy no era el día de la visita. Pero cualquier duda que pudiera tener quedo relegada a segundo plano siendo remplazada por la alegría habitual que sentía cada vez que le veía.

Rápidamente dejo el coche rojo con el que había estado jugando de cualquier manera en el suelo de la habitación y salio corriendo hacia la puerta de la entrada.

Casi se choca con Rebecca que salía con un enorme balde de ropa entre las manos.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama! ¡Papa ha venido ¡- Dijo con alegría el muchacho.

La mujer frunció el ceño desconcertada. El horario de visitas que habían establecido decía que Booth no vendría hasta tres días después.

-¿De verdad cariño?- se esforzó por esbozar una sonrisa alegre pero por dentro sentía una mezcla de ira y preocupación. Ira porque odiaba que Seely se saltara los horario sin avisar con antelación y preocupación porque eso no era habitual.¿Y si había pasado algo?

-Si le he visto salir del coche…- en ese momento sonó el timbre.

El niño lanzó un grito de alegría y corrió escaleras abajo .Rebecca salio de su ensoñación y grito:

-¡No corras por la escaleras Parker! ¡Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir!-

-Si mama-

Pero el muchacho estaba demasiado excitado con la idea de ver a su padre que no estaba escuchando realmente.

-¡Papa!-grito Parker lanzándose a los brazos del hombre cuando abrió la puerta. Booth sonrió ampliamente y lo tomo en brazos dándoles una vuelta.

-¡Campeón ¡Que grande estas!- rió ampliamente bajándole al suelo y agachándose para ponerse a su altura-¡Ya me cuesta cogerte te haciendo todo un hombre!

- Papa, papa mira lo que hecho en clase de arte ven corre rápido-exigió el niño agarrando a su padre de la mano y arrastrándole hacia la cocina.

Rebecca que bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras vio la escena y como siempre sucedía sintió esa ligera punzada de remordimiento que ya era una vieja conocida. En fondo no pudo sino preguntarse que habría sido de su vida si se hubiera casado con el agente. Tendría una vida familiar estable y su hijo tendría en casa a su padre. Habría cenas familiares y salidas de picnic lo domingos al parque donde su hijo y Seely jugarían al fútbol o al béisbol.

Seria el tipo de vida que teóricamente toda mujer desearía.

Pero no seria feliz. Ella no le amaba .Le quería pero no le amaba con esa pasión que te daba la fuerza para enfrentarse a todo y a todos. Y eso es lo que quería .Si hubiese aceptado a Booth habría sido infeliz y le habría hecho desdichado a él y con el tiempo a su hijo.

Había tomado la decisión correcta al no casarse con él pero en el fondo desearía que Parker le viese mas aunque el lo mas profundo de si sabia que eso era culpa suya porque odiaba separarse de su hijo largos periodos de tiempo.

Se prometió que un futuro no pondría tantos impedimentos y le dejaría a Booth pasar mas tiempo con Parker.

Pero ahora debía averiguar porque Seely se había aparecido en su casa sin llamar.

* * *

Jack Hodgins se reclino en su asiento. Entrelazo los dedos al mas puro estilo señor Burn y apoyo la barbilla en ellos en actitud pensativa mientras sus ojos azules miraban la pantalla con atención.

Tal vez si metía los datos en el lector podría obtener algo pero lo resultados tardarían días en ser concluyentes y no tenían tiempo. Pero aun así…

Finalmente se decidió. Algo indefinido llamémoslo intuición (él lo llamaba genialidad) le decía que debía hacerlo. Era ese mismo algo que le había susurrado en lo mas hondo de su mente la primera vez que vio a Ángela Montenegro con sus camisas de colores y sus rasgados ojos negros que ella era la mujer de su vida. Por supuesto ella tardo mas en darse cuenta pero sabía, que tarde o temprano, ella sería su mujer.

Y así había sido. Bueno más o menos pero eso no era relevante.

Finalmente introdujo los datos en el ordenador y dejo que buscara coincidencias.

Se levanto de la silla que emitió un ruido muy parecido al de sus articulaciones y arrastrados los pies con aspecto cansado (mas bien zombi) se dirigió a la cafetería a tomara un café.

Tenía un sueño que se moría. Llevaba horas sin pegar ojo y la falta de sueño empezaba a pasarle factura.

Se llevo la mano a la boca para ocultar un bostezo y paso la mano por los rizados cabellos .No era la cafetería que solía ir habitualmente con sus amigos pero no podría soportar entrar en ella y recordar a Temperance. Así que se fue a otra que estaba mas cerca del instituto pero que servia unas bebidas dignas de un ser sin ningún tipo de sentido del sentido del gusto.

La cafetería estaba a rebosar. Jack finalmente consiguió sentase en una de la mesas mas apartadas del local. Miro el café como si un pozo negro se tratara y aguantando la respiración se tomo de un trago media taza. Hizo una mueca de asco.

No había probado café más horrible en toda su vida que el que allí servían.

Cuando estaba planteándose si realmente necesitaba tanto la cafeína para seguir despierto y así evitar pasar de nuevo por el suplicio de tragarse aquel líquido venenoso alguien se sentó en frente del él.

Jack levanto la mirada dispuesto a mandar al diablo a cualquiera que se le ocurriera molestarle cuando vio el joven rostro del psicólogo Lance Sweets mirándole con una enormes ojeras enmarcándole los ojos.

Hodgins se pregunto si tendría una cara tan horrible como la que presentaba su acompañante.

Finalmente decidió que él era mas guapo así que su cara estaría mejor.

- Buenos días –saludo Lance sin su habitual entusiasmo.

-Mala noche ¿no?-pregunto Jack tomando un sorbo del café .Se arrepintió inmediatamente. Como podía saber tan mal. Con un gesto de mal humor aparto la taza de si como si su sola visión le ofendiera.

-Mala semana aunque la tuya no ha sido mejor por lo que veo ¿has dormido algo?-

-No me quede analizado unos….bueno da igual el caso es que no he pegado ojo pero creo que nadie del equipo a dormido en condiciones en días.-finalizo negando con la cabeza.

-No, dudo mucho que alguien halla dormido más de un par de horas seguidas. Creo que solo la adrenalina nos mantiene en pie.- suspiro el joven tomando un sorbo de su taza .Un leve rictus apareció en sus delgados labios.

-La adrenalina y este fantástico café.-Respondió Jack con sarcasmo levantando la voz para que la camarera con pinta de marimacho que rondaba por las mesas le oyera.

El psicólogo rió mientras levantaba su taza y brindaba con Jack.

-Por el peor café de Washington.- dijeron a la vez con algo de guasa al vez como la camera les miraba con odio a través de sus gafas de culo de botella.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sweets?-pregunto al cabo de un rato en silencio.- No es el café donde vamos normalmente.-

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú. No podía pisar esa cafetería sin recordar a al doctora así que después de ir a ve a Addy me vine a aquí.

Jack cabeceo. Entonces las palabras de su compañero se filtraron por su mente.

-¿Has ido a ver a Zack?-

-Si- el joven se removió incomodo en el asiento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sabe lo de Brennan? ¿Se lo has contado Sweets? ¡Responde!- Varias personas se volvieron a verle pero Hodgins no percato de este hecho.

-Se lo he dicho- reconoció Sweets clavándole los ojos con algo de ¿desafió?

-No tenias ninguna razón para hacerlo- gruño irritado el hombre.

-Si la tenía Hodgins. No se tu pero en el caso que esa descabellada idea de que Booth se haga pasar por su hermano funcione ¿os habéis planteado como atravesar los códigos de seguridad del despacho de Reinold? Están encriptados por códigos numéricos que solo un genio de la matemáticas como lo es Zack podría abriros las puertas.

Pero Jack no estaba dispuesto a reconocer que había algo de verdad en las palabras del otro.

-Sophia es un Hacker prodigiosa. Ella desactivaría los códigos.-murmuro obstinado.

-Sophia puede acceder al sistema pero a pesar de su inteligencia no esta preparada apara un reto numérico de esas proporciones. Solo Zack lo esta y lo sabes.-Finalizo el psicólogo con agotamiento.

-¿Y como va a hacerlo si esta encerrado en psiquiátrico? ¿Por telepatía?- dijo sarcástica Jack.

Lance le miro arqueando una ceja.

-Ahí entras tú. Tienes contactos más que suficientes en la institución debido al dinero mensual que donas .Habla con el director y convéncele de que le deje tener un portátil con conexión a Internet para que ayude a Sophia a desencriptar los códigos mañana.

Jack se quedo pensativo unos instantes .Solo unos pocos porque rápidamente se percato de que, para su desgracia, el mocoso tenia razón.

- Esta bien – cedió finalmente de mal humor levantándose del asiento.

Cuando ya estaba punto de irse Sweets hablo de nuevo.

-¡Hodgins! Una ultima cosa pregúntale a Zack sobre Gorgomon. Dile que te cuente toda la verdad y que no te mienta.-Parecía sentirse culpable por algo.

El científico se dio la vuelta para mirarle confundido.-

-¿Por qué…?-comenzó.

-Tu solo hazlo.- ordeno dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa.

* * *

Rebecca entro en la cocina con las manos en las caderas. Había dejado el balde en la salita y después se había dirigido a la cocina de donde salían los gritos excitados de su hijo mientras contaba las últimas novedades a su padre. La voz infantil del niño se mezclaba con el vozarrón del hombre y con sus profundas carcajadas.

La mujer se quedo en el umbral de la puerta unos instantes mientras la pareja se percataba de su presencia. Utilizo esos momentos para observara con ojo crítico al que era el padre de su hijo. Lo que vio hizo que en su estomago se formase un nudo.

El rostro de Booth estaba de un color muy parecido a la leche cortada. Unas ojeras de un profundo color morado enmarcaban unos ojos carentes del brillo que le caracterizaba. Solo había visto aquella mirada en cintadas ocasiones.

La última vez fue cuando la doctora Brennan fue secuestrada.

El elegante traje colgaba de su cuerpo sin elegancia alguna. Lucia sucio y arrugado como si hubiese dormido con el él o lo hubiese llevado varios días seguido. Sus además eran extraños .Dignos de una persona en un estado de profunda preocupación y frenéticos del no dormir. Su risa sonaba falsa y se le notaba que intentaba parecer animado. Sonreía, hacia comentarios graciosos en los momentos justos…..pero estaba fingiendo y esos era muy evidente para ella .Aunque por suerte Parker no parecía darse cuenta.

Finalmente emitió una tosecilla de falsete. Era necesario hablar con Booth.

Los dos se volvieron a mirarla a al instante..Rebecca por primera vez fue consciente del parecido entre ambos a pesar de cabello y los ojos claros que había heredado de ella su hijo. Su forma de se, su sonrisa, su espíritu…eran los de sus padre.

-Cariño ¿por que no vas un minuto arriba a buscar el examen tan bueno de matemáticas para enséñaselo a tu padre?- pregunto con una dulce sonrisa. Sabia que tardaría una rato largo en localizarlo.

El niño sonrió ampliamente y corrió a buscarlo atravesando la cocina como un bólido.

-¡No corras!- le grito.

-Si, mama- No hizo caso como de costumbre aunque subió las escaleras más despacio.

Rebecca negó con la cabeza mientras veía a su hijo desaparecer por las escaleras. Después de asegurase de que estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharles y empezó a oír el jaleo provocado por la búsqueda del dichoso examen la mujer se volvió nos sin sentir a pesar de todo una sensación a ver el aspecto cadavérico de Seely.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto a bocajarro.

-No se ha que te refieres Rebecca-contesto el hombre mientras sus ojos oscuros se desviaron a la superficie pulida de la mesa. Rebecca sintió como un punzada de irritabilidad le subía por la columna. Odiaba cuando Booth se hacia el tonto y la mentía.

-Si que lo sabes Seely así que desembucha. A mi no me puedes engañar algo grave a pasado .Lo veo en tus ojos.-Rebecca se sentó en la silla que había dejado su hijo instantes atrás y le miro a los ojos mientras tomaba su mano con cariño.- Háblame. Puedes confiar en mí.

Seely levanto la mirada y miro los ojos claros de la que había sido su amante tiempo atrás .A él siempre le había gustado los ojos de colores claros como los de Temperance. Al pensar en ella sintió una punzada en el corazón y sus ojos se empañaron. De manera atropellada empezar la historia .Desde el día en que conoció a James Tomsón auque por aquel entones no se llamaba de ese modo. Le contó toda la verdad una verdad que había ocultado parcialmente al equipo pero que no tardarían en averiguar tal y como ese desgraciado quería. Quería quitarle todo incluso el respeto y la simpatía de los suyos.

Parker entro en la cocina con el examen en la mano .Sus padres no se percataron de sus presencia debido a los sumidos que estaban en le historia. El niño se retiro discretamente intuyendo la gravedad del momento y no queriendo interrumpir. Se dirigió a la sala donde conecto el televisor y se puso a ver lo dibujos mientras los fantasmas del pasado del arremolinaban en la cocina atraídos por la confesión de los pecados.

Cuando el hombre acabo el rostro estaba empapado en lagrimas. Sus ojos había permanecido clavados en los de la mujer pero a mediada que sus terribles errores eran revelados se había visto incapaz de seguir mirándola y había clavado la vista en la mesa.

Ahora ella sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer el padre de sus hijo. Seguramente después de que él muriera pocos días después intentaría por todos los medio que sus hijo lo olvidar. Eso le dolió pero sabia que no tenia derecho a nada.

Había echo demasiado daño como para merecérselo y ahora lo veía. Durante años se había convencido de que había cumplido su deber pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo se planteo que derecho tenia él a quitar la vida a nadie. En cualquier otro caso podía estar justificados por las pruebas que demostraban los crímenes que sus víctimas había cometido. Pero en ese caso en concreto las pruebas eran casi insistentes. La orden vino desde arriba y no hubo explicación de las razones. En ese momento pensó que era por seguridad pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

Los ojos de Rebecca no expresaban repulsión como el esperaba sino tristeza. La mujer lo abrazo mientras él lloraba con el alma partida. No lo había visto llorar nunca y eso la partió el corazón. Aquella historia la había trastocado pero podía ver que él había echo lo que creía oportuno a pesar de no ser correcto. Ella no era quien para juzgarle pues ya bastante era el castigo impuesto.

Un rato después él se calmo. Con pasos inseguros se levanto de la silla y se dirigió al fregadero donde se lavo el rostro de manera casi compulsiva.

-Aun no me has dicho el precio.-dijo Rebecca ¿Cuala era el precio de una vida?^¿Qué precio seria suficiente para la vida de Temperance Brennan?

-El precio es la expiación de mis pecados- respondió enigmáticamente el hombre.

Rebecca frunció el ceño ante su abstracta afirmación y abrió la boca para preguntar cuando él la interrumpió poniendo algo en sus manos que había sacado del bolsillo.

Era una carta.

-Dale esta carta a Parker llegado el momento oportuno.-le pido mirándolo a los ojos con gravedad. La mujer entendió la importancia de ese pedido pero no la razón.

-¿El momento oportuno?-pregunto confundida.

-Cuando llegue lo sabrás-

Salio de la cocina y le mujer le oyó hablar con el niño. Miro la carta con una extraña mirada en el rostro. Seely nunca había sido una persona enigmática mas bien era bastante franco, en ocasiones en exceso.

Guiada por un impulso abrió la carta que con letras apretadas y desordenadas rezaba:

_Querido hijo:_

_Cuando este leyendo esto significara que yo ya no estoy y que no encontrado ninguna manera de frustrar los planes de Tomsón.. No se lo que te habrán contado ni lo que sabes en relación a toda historia. Lo mas seguro es que sepas que morí por salvar a Temperance. Talvez una parte de ti me guardes rencor por haberte dejado tan pronto. Por no poder estar había cuando saliese con la primar chica y para darte consejos sobre como tratarla y para darte una palmadita en el hombre y decirte que ya estas hecho todo un hombre. Por no ver tu graduación y ayudarte a elegir el camino a elegir. Por no estar el día de tu boda a tu lado, cuando tuviese tu primer hijo….pro no estaré en eso pequeños momentos de tu vida en que necesites una mano para apoyarte. Siento tanto no poder estar que se me desgarra el corazón y nada me gustaría más que poder cambiara las cosas. Pero no puedo. No quiero que piense que elegí a Brennan por encima de ti por que no es verdad. Tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida, mí tesoro, mi hijo del que me siento profundamente orgulloso._

_He cometido errores. Errores terrible que ha desencadenado esto .Todo es mi culpa y yo debo reparar mi error. Nadie debe sufrir las consecuencias de mis actos y ella los estaba sufriendo. He dado mi vida por ella por que era lo correcto. Querido hijo lo correcto no suele ser el camino mas fácil pero saber ser fuerte y recórrelo a pesar del miedo es lo que nos hace ser quien somos. Nunca vallas contra lo que es correcto, se que tendrás miedo, que desairas salir huyendo y tomar el camino fácil a pesar de que no es adecuado pero jamás dudes. Sigue siempre el dictado de tu corazón porque lo contrario seria traicionarte a ti mismo._

_Pagué con mi vida los errores y dolor que cause. Me arrepiento de tantas cosas…solo espero que tu como mi hijo sepas aprender de mis fracasos y que no los hagas tuyos sino que seas mas listo que tu viejo padre y que llegues a una edad avanzada habiendo una vida feliz y plena sin arrepentirte de lo vivido. Espero que seas muy feliz hijo mío y que no me guardes rencor por lo que voy a hacer._

_Quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que me siento de que seas mi hijo y lo mucho que te quiero. Eres lo mejor que hecho en mi vida y solo por el hecho de haberte tenido en mis brazos cuando naciste ha hecho que mi vida haya tenido sentido._

_Se feliz y no te traicione a ti mismo por muy duras que sean la circunstancias. Cree en ti mismo, llora, ríe, ama, equivócate….vive hijo mío vívelo todo. No desprecies la vida que es tan maravillosa._

_Cuando te sientas perdido, cuando sientas que no sabes que camino tomar, que debes hacer que decidir solo tienes que recordar una cosa recuerda quien eres; tu ere Parker Booth .Nunca lo olvides._

_Te quiero Parker. Nunca dudes de mi amor por ti._

_Seely Booth_.

La nota cayo al suelo de entre los temblorosos dedos de la mujer.

Rebecca sintió la lagrimas caer por sus mejillas mientras el entendimiento se abría paso en su mente. Negó con la cabeza de manera histérica. De repente oyó la puerta cerrase. Las voces se habían apagado.

La mujer se levanto violentamente volcando la silla en el proceso. Corrió hacia a la puerta y la abrió golpeado la pared que se descorcho ante la fueraza del impacto.

-¡No puedes hacerlo Seely! ¡No lo hagas por favor! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- grito corriendo por el césped mientras veía desaparecer el coche de Booth. Cayó de rodillas sobre el húmedo césped sabiendo que buscarlo seria una perdida de tiempo. Nunca le encontraría antes de que la tragedia se produjese. Lloro de manera histérica mientras se mecía adelante y atrás.

-¡Mama! ¿Que sucede mama?- pregunto Parker asustado que había salido de la casa ante los histéricos gritos de sus madre.

La mujer tomo a su hijo y lo abrazo mientras seguía llorando.

* * *

El psiquiátrico en el que estaba encerrado Zack siempre le había producido escalofríos. Con sus paredes blancas y sus altos muros y sus múltiples medidas de segiridad era una cárcel esterilizada con demasiada medicación,

Cada vez que Jack ponía los pies allí sentía una opresión en el pecho y casi podía notar como su corazón se encogía. Una parte de él se resistía a creer que todo aquello era real y estar en ella le producía un sensación de irrealidad como si la idea mas lógica y cuerda que había conocido estuviera encerrada en un psiquiátrico solo fuera fruto de su imanación. De un sueño perverso e irreal de los que te despierta sudando frió y aturdido.

Pero no era un sueño.

Sabía que Zack no lo pasaba mal allí dentro. De eso se había encargado él. Tenia las máximas comodidades que se podían darle dadas las circunstancias. Tenía una amplia biblioteca a su disposición. Podía suscribirse revista desease, cartease con cuanta persona se le antojase y no tenia limite de visitas .Lo cual era mucho mas de lo que tenia la mayoría de los internos. Después de todo tenia como protector a uno de los que mas dinero daba para que las facturas se pagasen.

Paso lo controles rutinarios de seguridad con la mente en blanco. Su espíritu estaba en un estado de suspensión debido a los acontecimientos de los últimos días .A todos le había trastocado y en cierta mediada les había hecho replanearse muchas cosas. A cada uno según su vida y sus penas le había abierto una herida mal cicatrizada.

La suya siempre seria Zack .Zack con su implacable lógica, con su inteligencia privilegiada y su memoria fotografía. Zack con su ingenuidad ante la vida y antes la cosas mas mudanas, esas que no se aprendían en un libro. Ese tipo de cosas que él se había propuesto enseñarle pero que en cambio le había llevado a aquel sitio.

O eso pensaba.

O tal vez solo era un poco egocéntrico.

Jack entro en la sala de vistas y sentó en las incomodas sillas y espero a que Zack apareciera. Mientras lo hacia se dedico a observar las blancas paredes con aburrimiento.

¿Eso era una mancha de humedad?

La puerta se abrió con un ligero chirrido sacado al hombre de sus profundas cavilaciones sobre la humedades del techo .Juraría que una parecía una _Periplaneta americana_o lo que es lo mismo una cucaracha común de América.

Zack entro con su habitual paso desgarbado y el cabello más largo y revuelto que lo habitual. Sus ojos oscuros seguían teniendo ese brillo de inteligencia e inocencia que no se había borrado a pesar del tiempo trascurrido y Hogkin al recocerlo sintió el cariño habitual hacia el joven doctor a pesar del mal y los errores que había cometido.

El guarda vestido de blanco se quedo en la puerta como era su comstumbre por motivos de seguridad aunque Jack nunca había entendido para quien era esa seguridad.

Normalmente no le molestaba su presencia. Al cabo de un rato incluso la olvidaba y pasaba a formar parte del mobiliario pero hoy resultaba incomoda y además contraproducente pues se iban a tratar determinados asuntos que era mejor no fueran de dominio publico así que se levanto del asiento y se dirigió al hombre que le miraba con si no le viera.

-¡Hola tío !,mira mi amigo y yo vamos a tratar unos asuntillos que no nos gusta airear así que porque no esperas fuera ¿eh? te vas te tomas un café ves el partido y todos tan felices.- dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba que fuera de complicidad.

-No- respondió. Jack pensó que eso había sonado demasiado tajante.

-¿Y si yo te pago el café?- pregunto esperanzado.

-¿Me esta intentado sobornar?- fue la repuesta del otro.

-Si ¿funciona?-

Acordaron el precio que no fue precisamente barato y el guardia se marcho advirtiéndole que le daba quince minutos. Lo cual no era mucho teniendo en cuanta el precio pagado pero era mejor que nada.

Con un suspiro Jack volvió a la mesa donde Zack lo esperaba con expresión impaciente.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la doctora?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-Hola a ti también Zack.- murmuro con sarcasmo.

El muchacho le miro extrañado.

-Creí que Sweets te lo había contado- cedió finalmente con expresión adusta.

- Si es decir me dijo que la doctora había sido secuestrada y que me necesitáis para entrar en el pentágono pero no me dijo nada más. Resulta bastante ilógico que alguien la secuestre sino tiene relación con algún caso….

Jack se quedo pensativo. Addy había dado con un punto interesante. Booth no les había explicado el motivo por el que ese tipo le odiaba a muerte. Todos suponían que tenia que ver con su pasado de francotirador pero no él no había especificado nada. A nadie se le paso por la cabeza preguntar porque estaban demasiado frenéticos buscando solucione como para preocuparse por los porques.

¿Qué había pasado para que todo esto se desencadenara? ¿Que vergonzoso secreto les había ocultado el agente?

-No lo se Zack pero pienso averiguarlo.- susurro Jack.

- Nosotros nunca nos preocupamos de los porque solo de los como.-

El entomólogo rió.

-Si pero creo que esta vez es necesario encontrar el porque para encontrar el como.-

-eso no resulta muy racional.- rebatió el joven.

- Tal vez no pero la venganza suele estar motivada por muchas mas cosas que por la razón por desgracia o por bendición.-

-Sigue resultándome incompresible.- respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Para ti seguramente pero para otras persona las venganza se acaba convirtiendo en un modo de vida; en realidad es su único motivo para vivir en ocasiones.- él casi podía entender que perdonar las ofensas no era fácil y lo fácil que era consumirse por los deseos d venganza pero para alguien tan racional con su amigo debía resultar todo un enigma.

Zack suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Pasase el resto de su existencia dominado por sus pasiones no iba con su carácter .Sus decisiones estaban basadas en un implacable lógica y un fuerte meditación pero a pesar de eso no siempre tomaba el camino correcto.

-Cambiando de tema ¿crees que serás capaz de romper los códigos de seguridad del pentágono?-cuestiono.

- Eso creo los equipos de seguridad están basados en….- volver a temas mas compresibles para él resultaba tranquilizador.

Jack hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Ni te moleste en explicármelo. Lo mío no son la matemáticas y acabaría hecho un lío .Me conformo con saber que tu sabes de lo que hablas.- Él era bueno con los bichos no con los números. Por supuesto era mejor que la mayoría pero la verborrea que siempre soltaba Zack cada vez que se ponía en plan sabelotodo le mareaba.

El muchacho se veía un poco decepcionado pero cabeceo.

-¿Crees que el director me concederá un ordenador?-pregunto. No era imprescindible .Podía arreglárselas pero era mejor no crear más problemas.

-Yo pago las facturas así que el señor Truman no tendrá ningún inconveniente te lo aseguro; si no quiere peder a uno de sus mejores benefactores- Respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

- Entiendo- el joven se removió incomodo.

Jack se quedo en silencio .Era hora de se, todavía tenia que hablar con Truman y salir corriendo de allí. Cuando ya se disponía a despedirse recordó las palabras del mocoso: _pregúntale a Zack sobre Gorgomon. Dile que te cuente toda la verdad y que no te mienta…._

Hodgins tomó una decisión. Clavo su mirada en los oscuros ojos de su amigo y sin dar rodeos le soltó a bocajarro.

-¿Qué paso realmente con Gorgomon?-

Zack pego un ligero bote y sus ojos se movieron inquietos de un lado a otro de la habitación retorciendo inconscientemente las manos en un gesto nervioso que rápidamente logro controlar. Suspiro hondamente y cerro los ojos.

- No se a que te refieres .Ya te lo conté en su momento yo guié al maestro hasta ese tipo y después le apuñale porque…

Hodgins dejo de escuchar. Su mente corría velozmente y de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Algo no encajaba .Algo que había empujado a Sweets a pedirle que removiera algo muy doloroso para ambos.

El psicólogo podía ser joven pero no estúpido. No habría abierto la caja de Pandora sin una buena razón. Y la única razón que se le ocurría era…

Que Zack fuera inocente. Pero si lo fuera porque se habría autoinculpado. No habría ninguna razón a menos que se sintiera culpable de algo…Tal vez de solo haberle indicado al su maldito maestro donde encontrar a su próxima víctima. Eso seria suficiente para que Zack creyese que se mereciese estar allí….

Era una posibilidad plausible.

O solo un desesperado intento de su mente por no sentirse tan mal por haberle fallado y redimir a su amigo.

-No lo hiciste ¿verdad? Tu no le matates o al menos no directamente.-

Zack se tenso y sus ojos se movieron inquietos hasta que se clavaron en la mesa.

Sus puños estaban apretados.

- No se de donde sacas eso. Yo le mate.-Afirmo con vehemencia pero sus ojos revelaban la verdad.

-No le apuñalaste. Solo le guiaste hacia él y eso es suficiente para tu mente de que eres el responsable y que mereces estar aquí.- dijo Hodgins con furia contenida.

-Merezco estar aquí- repitió el joven de manera obstinada.

-¡No le mataste! ¡Di la verdad Addy! ¡Dime la verdad!- exigió el entomólogo con la desesperación brillaron en sus ojos azules.

-No le clave el puñal pero si fui responsable de sus muerte ¡no lo entiendes! tu no puedes entenderlo….- gimió el joven con los ojos anegados de lagrimas.

Jack se dejo caer sobre la silla agotado. De pronto sintió que el nudo que tenia enquistado desde hacia una año se disolvía en su interior. No era una asesino. No era un asesino era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

-No eres un asesino.- susurro maravillado.

- Si lo soy. No empuñe el cuchillo pero soy responsable de su muerte. Ahí muchas formas de matar. -Replico agotado Addy.

- No…tu no…- empezó el entomólogo pero la puerta se abrió y el guardia volvió .

Los quince minutos habían pasado.

-Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Cuando todo esto pase tú y yo vamos a hablar muy seriamente – susurro Hodgins.

Zack cabeceo.

- ¿Cómo sabré cuando tengo que empezar?-pregunto crípticamente Addy.

-Sophia se pondrá en contacto ,entrara en tu ordenador.- respondió sin apenas mover los labios.

-De acuerdo. Espero que funcione.-musito.

-Y yo Zack y yo –

Hodgins salio de la estancia mientras Zack a sus espaldas se secaba las lagrimas discretamente.

* * *

El humo del humo envolvía su rostro en las sombras mientras se balancea en un precario equilibrio sobre una vieja silla de madera. El sonido de la cerradura le aviso que el hombre que andaba buscando había vuelto a casa. Con el puro aun entre los dientes Max sonrió torcido.

Era hora de que Booth le contase donde estaba su hija.

El susodicho Booth pego un bote e instintivamente saco el arma y le apunto. Tardo una décimas de segundo en darse cuente de quien era y bajarla mientras un rictus aparecía en su rostro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Kennan? ¿Como demonios has conseguido entrar en mi casa?- pregunto ofuscado el agente mientras se guardaba el arma.

-Fui ladrón de guante blanco Booth. Mi especialidad era colarme en sitios.- respondió con obviedad Max mientras se encogía de hombros.

Booth siseo una maldición entre dientes.

-Y por lo que veo las viejas costumbres perduran en el tiempo.-refunfuño.

- Evidentemente.-concordó con tranquilidad dándole una nueva calada al puro.

- No sabía que fumaras Kennan.- dijo Booth mirando con desaprobación es puro que su acompañante sostenía entre los dedos.

-Creí que todo mafioso que se precie lo debe hacer.-bromeo .-Pero tienes razón lo había dejado.-Añadió aplastándole contra un plato.

Booth miro con desaprobación los restos de ceniza y el humo que envovia la estancia antes de sentarse enfrente del hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Creo que tú conoces la respuesta.-

Booth se revolvió inquieto. Mierda. Había olvidado por completo al padre de Brennan .

Por su mente paso fugazmente la idea de que el hombre cuando se enterase de lo que había pasado le mataría.

-Temperance-

-Si, mí hija ¿Dónde esta?-

-Ella….ha sido secuestrada- con un hombre como Kennan era mejor no dar rodeos.- Un enemigo mío se la ha llevado para hacerme daño…él-

Pero Booth no pudo finalizar la oración porque se vio levantado con violencia del asiento y golpeado contra la pared.

Joder con el maldito viejo, era mas rápido que una anguila.

-Me juraste que la protegerías.- dijo furioso Kennan con los ojos centellantes de odio.

-¡Lo se! ¡Crees que no soy consciente que todo esto es mi culpa!¡Me cambiaria sin dudarlo por ella!- sollozo el hombre.

Kennan lo soltó y el agente resbalo hasta el suelo donde quedo sentado de manera desmadejada como un muñeco roto.

-La amas.- dijo Max con voz cansada.

-Si-respondió como si fuera obvio. Lo era.-Y mi amor por ella es lo que la ha puesto en esa situación.

Kennan no pudo sino sentir el regusto de la empatía. Podía verse reflejado en ese hombre. En fondo eran muy parecidos solo que cada uno había tomado un camino distinto.

Y además veía la misma culpa que él sentía desde hacia años. Desde que su amada esposa murió. Por siempre había pensado que había sido por su decisiones equivocadas ella había muerto.

Así que nadie mejor para saber lo que ese hombre estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Pero por otro lado la que estaba en peligro era su Tempy y ese hombre era el culpable de todo lo que debía de estar pasando.

Kennan tenía sentimientos encontrados.

-¿No hay ninguna manera de…..?-pregunto dubitativo Max.

-Si.-respondió el hombre.

Y le contó el precio que Tomsón había exigido por la vida de su hija.

- ¿Estas dispuesto a pagarlo?- pregunto clavándole la mirada.

-Sin dudarlo.-sus ojos le decían que no tenia reserva alguna.

Kennan cabeceo y le tendió la mano que el otro confundido acepto. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente Max hablo.

-Te ayudare.-afirmo con seguridad.

- No necesitamos tu ayuda.- replico con algo de molestia. Ya bastante gente estaba implicada como para subir más al carro.

-Fui el mejor ladrón de guante blanco de mis tiempos. Tú dudo mucho que hayas robado ni una mísera golosina en tu vida .Es evidente que si necesitas mi ayuda- replico de manera astuta Max.

Seely a pesar de sus reparos tuvo que reconocer que era cierto.

-Esta bien.- le estaba constando un mundo pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Bien, bien eso esta mejor y ahora dime ¿Cuál es el plan?

Booth con una mueca comenzó a esbozar lo que seria el plan más disparatado para entrar el _pentágono _que jamás se había intentado llevar a cabo.

* * *

Spike coloco con cuidado sus materiales. Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba aquella tarea pero confiaba en recordar como llevarla a cabo. Era su segunda naturaleza y sabia que sin importar el tiempo que transcurriese él siempre seria capaz de transformar y deformar los rostros hasta hacerlos irreconocibles. Gracias a esa habilidad se había hecho rico aunque jamás entendió en que fallo. Echando la vista atrás no conseguía recordar ningún error que pudiese propiciar su captura. Aunque tampoco es que se hubiese `pasado hora reflexionando sobre el pasado.

No era su estilo. Él prefería ver hacia el futuro.

Noto los ojos de la mujer clavados en su nuca como dagas. Sophia la había traído alegando que era parte del ``equipo. Solo porque había venido como la pequeña rubita no la había echado a patadas. Harter era la única persona que respetaba y quería realmente. Le debía mucho mas de lo que ella se imaginaba y no solo por las veces que le había salvado de acabar muy mal sino porque ella había creído en él. Cosa que nadie exceptuando su madre había hecho .Habría hecho cualquier cosa que Sophia le pidiese sin dudarlo. Cualquier cosa.

No era amor en sentido romántico lo que sentía por ella era algo mas profundo mas difícil d explicar. La quería más como si su hermana se tratase. Si ese tipo de amor fraternal era lo mas cercano al amor que Spike sentía por ella .Quería cuidarla ,protegerla y procurar que no sufriese como cualquier hermano lo haría.

Jamás podría pensar en ella en plano sentimental.

Cam se removió incomoda y carraspeo. Era evidente que no era una mujer acostumbrada al silencio. Eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Spike bufo por lo bajo. Su nerviosismo era contagioso. Finalmente decidió hablarle para evitar que se siguiera moviendo y toqueteándolo todo.

-¿Se siente bien señorita…Saroyan?- pregunto con suavidad.

La mujer se sobresalto y golpeo accidentalmente un bote que había estado ojeando. Spike actuó por instinto y lo tomo antes de que se estrellara contar el suelo.

-Debería tener mas cuidado señorita. Esto materiales son muy caros y preciados como para andar derrochándolos-reprendió mientras dejaba el recipiente con cuidado sobre la mesa.

-Lo siento mucho .No era mi intención pero me sobresalte-se disculpo avergonzada la mujer. Spike alzo una ceja con sorna.- Tiene usted unos reflejos muy rápidos-añadió.

El hombre no comento nada .Solo se la quedo mirando con sus fríos ojos azules sin pestañear. Cam se empezó a retorcer las manos.

- Me crié, al menos durante un tiempo, en un orfanato señorita. Allí se aprende a tener manos rápidas si uno no se quiere quedar sin comer.-Dio aquel dato como si no le diera importancia pero en el fondo estaba sorprendido de revelarselo a una completa desconocida.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho- murmuro conmovida la mujer-No quiero ser indiscreta pero ¿Qué paso?

El hombre ladeo la cabeza haciendo que un mechón de color azulado resbalase por su cara.

-Lo siento no es asunto mío ¿verdad?- Cam no podía comprender como se podía estar comportando de una manera tan estúpida. Parecía una adolescente enfrente del chico que la gustaba.

- Mis padres murieron en un incendio. Las carpas arden rápido- añadió con una sonrisa fría en los labios.

-Lo siento. Debió de ser terrible.-susurro la mujer.

- Lo fue pero se ha dado cuenta que me ha dicho ``lo siento ´´ mas de cuatro veces seguidas en menos de un minuto-dijo el hombre con una ceja enmarcada.

Cam rió. El sonido de su risa provoco algo desconocido en su interior y no pudo sino pensar que su risa era hermosa.

-Si realmente nuestra conversación se podría considerar bastante estúpida. Sobre todo por mi parte- añadió con una sonrisa luminosa.

- No puedo sino darle la razón mi bella dama.-respondió Spike con expresión petulante.

- Pos debo decir que la suya no es mucho mejor mi estimado caballero- bromeo Cam con expresión altiva.

-Hiere mis sentimientos-respondió el joven. Se sentía extraño hablando con esa mujer. Nunca se había sentido tan….liberado. Él no era una persona bromista por naturaleza y hay estaba; bromeando con una mujer que le acaban de presentar y que casi se carga su material.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

- Es una pena.- respondió Cam.

Se sumieron en un silencio incomodo. Finalmente Saroyan decidió romperlo.

- Sus obras son fantásticas. Transmiten…no se...Muchas cosas.-

-Ningún crítico lo habría definido mejor-dijo Spike. Cam se inquieto, parecía que se estaba burlando de ella. Y eso la molesto.

-Yo no soy crítico de arte.-, mascullo irritada

- Eso se ve- respondió con cierta brusquedad el hombre. Había que poner distancia. Esa mujer le afectaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir y eso no era bueno para él.

-Mira tu no….- empezó Cam pero se vio interrumpida por la aparición repentina de Sophia que llegaba con múltiples bolsas en la manos.

-¡ufh! ¡Como pesan!- comento –Vengo de… ¿estabais discutiendo? –cuestiono al ver sus caras.

-No Sophia, ven deja que te ayude.- dijo Spike acercándose para tomar las bolsas.

-Gracias. He pensado que seguramente mas tarde estaremos hambrientos y tu frigo parece haber sido saqueado así que he traído provisiones.-dijo alegremente la joven.

-Tan poco esta tan vació.- se defendió el hombre.

-Que no dice…si el polo debe de estar mas lleno-murmuro mirándole con guasa mientras dejaba las bolsas encima de la encimera.

-Esta bien te concedo esta ronda.- se rindió Spike.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron cómplices.

Cam sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver esa escena aunque no pudo entender la razón.

* * *

Una montaña de papeles se tambaleaba de manera precaria encima de una mesa. Una taza de café yacía en el suelo ya fría, olvidada. Sus bordes empezaban a mostrar surcos marrones. Los zapatos se encontraban tirados de cualquier manera debajo del sofá junto a una corbata que colgaba de la lámpara sin razón aparente .Las plantas estaban marchitas debido al descuido de su amo que dormía en un sueño inquieto en un incomodo sofá de rayas creado específicamente para decorar pero no para la comodidad de sus ocupantes. Un montón de documentos sujetos con un clip se encargaban de cubrir sus ojos para evitar que la precaria luz que entraba por la ventana le molestara.

Sus sueños eran inquietos. Soñaba con guerra, con compañeros caídos, con gritos y polvo…soñaba con muerte. De su boca entreabierta salían gemidos ahogados y sus puños se habrían y cerraban de manera frenética. Los papeles cayeron al suelo. Una mano golpeo el café que se derramo sobre la alfombra de color blanco.

Los fuertes timbrazos sacaron al durmiente de su desazonado sueño. Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de manera brusca y se levanto sobresaltado. Miro a su alrededor aturdido hasta que finalmente comprendió donde estaba. Con una mueca se llevo las manos a las sienes y las masajeo.

Maldita migraña.

Se levanto pisando los húmedos papeles y el charco de café sin darle la mayor importancia. Arrastro los pies hasta la entrada dejando senadas marcas en la baldosas.

Cuando abrió la puerta Jared emito un sonido de incredulidad al ver a su hermano con el rostro demacrado en el umbral de su puerta. Hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía a pesar de que vivían en la misma ciudad.

-¡Seely!- exclamo sorprendido.

-Hola Jared ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto sin su habitual energía su hermano.

El joven se removió inquieto.

-Realmente me alegro de verte hermano pero estoy muy ocupado y….- empezó a explicarse.

- Es importante. Muy importante sino lo fuera no te molestaría.- Había algo en sus ojos que hizo que Jared se sintiera intranquilo. Una desesperanza un miedo irracional y una terrible desesperación que nunca había visto en su hermano mayor.

-Entra. – decidió finalmente haciéndose a un lado.

Seely se interno en la casa que parecía haber sido saqueada por el desorden que reinaba.

-¿Te han robado?-pregunto sorprendido. Su hermano nunca había sido un obseso de la limpieza pero solía ser bastante pulcro con las cosas de trabajo.

-No.- se sonrojo. Su casa era un desastre y lo sabía.- Pero últimamente he estado saturado de trabajo y no he tenido tiempo de limpiar.

-No hace falta que lo jures.- susurro Seely.

-Tú tampoco eres lo que se dice ordenado.- replico con algo de enfado Jared.

El agente negó con la cabeza. No era momento para discutir por tonterías.

-Mira no he venido discutir sobre tus métodos de limpieza. Tengo quehablar contigo.-Dijo Seely.

-No parece que sean buenas noticias.- comento el más joven.

El agente esbozo una sonrisa triste.- No, no los son.-trago saliva, no sabia como empezar.- Será mejor que no sentemos.

-Muy bien.- frunció el ceño y se acerco a los dos sillones que estaban en un rincón y los desocupo de la maraña de documentos que había colocado con desorden y los dejos con descuido sobre la mesita auxiliar. Se volvió he hizo un gesto para que su hermano se sentara. Este se acerco con expresión ausente y se dejo caer con desgana .Se quedo así, tirado, con los ojos cerrados durante unos instantes. Finalmente cuando los abrió y miro a Jared este sintió un escalofrió.

Los ojos de su hermano lucían tan vacíos como los de un condenado a muerte.

-Seely...¿Que…?-

-Brennan ha….se la han…bueno ella...- empezó a hablar pero las palabras se le quedaron enganchadas en la garganta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Temperance?—pregunto inmediatamente el hombre. Él y la antropóloga habían tenido sus más y sus menos. Ella era inteligente y bella mujer que había mostrado interés por él aunque sospechaba que le veía como un sustituto para sacar las frustraciones de su relación con su hermano. Y para que negarlo él mismo se había interesado en ella como una manera de desafiar a su hermano. Era como decirle _mira yo la he besado, yo la he conseguido cosa que tu en años no has hecho, soy mejor que tu_. Lo cual no hablaba muy bien de si mismo pero la rivalidad entre los hermanos Booth siempre había existido.

Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que nunca podría tener nada con ella. Ella siempre quería a su hermano así que él se hizo a un lado discretamente y les dejo con su tormentosa relación. Pero a pesar de todo el la había cogido mucho cariño y lo ultimo que quería era que la pasara nada.

Después de todo no eran muchas las que podía presumir de haberle roto la nariz y irse de rositas.

Se toco discretamente la nariz. Desde ese día no había vuelto a ser la misma y era un recordatorio constante de que todo lo que hacemos tiene un precio.

-Ella ha sido secuestrada por James Tomsón.- dijo finalmente Seely.

Ese nombre. Era el tipo que se había escapado, el que toda la CIA buscaba como loca.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con Tomsón?-pregunto con sospecha.

-Yo le capture y además hace años yo mate a….bueno eso ahora no importa .Es información clasificada. El caso es que no me guarda mucho aprecio desde entonces. El caso es que quiere venganza y debo pagar un precio por su vida. Si no él la…torturara hasta morir.-finalizo con voz rota.

-¡Que! No eso no puede pasar un momento ¿Cuál es el precio?

- El precio de la vida de Temperance Brennan es entrar el pentágono mas concretamente el despacho Christopher Reinold y robar unos documentos y entregárselos.- dijo Seely omitiendo intencionadamente el hecho de que tenía que pegarse un tiro. Esa última parte era mejor que no lo supiera por su bien.

-No puedes hacer eso, es ilegal Seely habla con la CIA ellos te ayudaran…yo tengo contactos puedo ayudarte.-comento con cierta desesperación Jared.

El mayor hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio.

- Eso esta descartado. Tomsón se cabreara se cargara a Brennan y huirá del país donde no podamos pillarle. No, debemos hacer lo que dice, lo he pensado detenidamente y venido aquí a pedir tu ayuda.-

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-pregunto dubitativo Jared.

-Tenemos un plan yo….bueno esto va asonar raro yo me voy a transformar, no, no esa no es la palabra exacta me van a ¿maquillar? Para que parezca ser tú y colarme en las instalaciones. He venido a pedirte que te busques una cuartada para mañana por la tarde. No se dejarte ver a ser posible que te graben para que sea mas sólida y por favor estés lo mas lejos del pentágono….

-¿¡Te has vuelto loco!? No puedes hablar en serio .Te mataran Seely, ese sitio es un bunker…no saldrás de allí.- grito el joven negando con la cabeza desesperado.

-Es mi única oportunidad. No puedo permitir que muera ¿no lo entiendes? no podría seguir viviendo, no podría….-dijo Seely

Jared nego con la cabeza y se levanto. Dio vueltas a la estancia mientras se pasaba las manos por el corto cabello oscuro. Los papeles de arrugaban y se manchaban bajo sus pies mientras el joven Booth se calmaba. Después se volvió hacia su hermano.

-No puedo permitírtelo Seely .Yo tendré que detenerte.- se quedo pensativo y añadió.-lo siento.

Algo frió le recorrió la espalda cuando vio los ojos de su hermano que no se había movido del sillón. Con dedos temblorosos Jared saco el arma y la esposas que siempre lleva encima y se acerco a su hermano con lentitud.

-Para detenerme tendrás que matarme hermano ¿serias capaz de hacerlo?- pregunto mientras se levantaba.

- Seely no lo hagas mas difícil…es mi deber-intento razonar le mas joven.

-¡Al cuerno el deber! No voy a permitir que Temperance muera para que tu te puedas colgar otra medalla- grito enfurecido y se pudo en posición defensiva.

- ¡Como puedes pensar eso de mi! Yo solo haga mi trabajo. Tu habrás hecho lo mismo.-añadió con rencor.

- ¡Yo me he saltado varias veces la ley para salvarte maldito desagradecido! Toda mi vida me he dedicado a protegerte…

-¡Nadie te lo pidió!- rebatió el joven. Él nunca quiso que su hermano mayor se dedicara a perseguirle como si de su madre se tratara.

- ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho tu no habrías llegado tan lejos! ¿Acaso no recuerdas el caso Mansón?- pregunto Seely. Jared hizo una mueca. El caso Mansón era un tema tabú entre ambos hermanos por las connotaciones que tenia.

-¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme eso después de tanto tiempo!- exclamo dolido.

- Que no tengo derecho dice ,por supuesto que lo tengo maldito niñato .A pesar de los años sigue siendo un niño mimado y revoltoso al que ahí que hay que cuidar. Nunca te he pedido nada la contrario de lo que tu has hecho. He renunciado a muchas cosa por ti y por una vez que te pido algo me das la espalda escudándote en tu estúpido empleo.- grito con rabia- Me avergüenzo de ser tu hermano.

Jared se quedo blanco. El golpe le había dolido mas de lo quería aceptar. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto por mucho que le pesase. Miro a su hermano; cansado, abatido parecía haber envejecido veinte años de golpe. Todos los momentos que había pasado con su hermano pasaron por su mente. Las peleas .las risas, el apoyo y la protección de Seely. Como su hermano se había llegado incluso a enfrentar a su padre por protegerle.

Jared Booth tomo una decisión irrevocable.

El arma y las esposas cayeron al suelo con un ruido seco.

En el rostro del más joven de los Booth había lágrimas.

- Tienes razón en todo yo nunca he valorado todo lo que has hecho por mi. Lo siento tanto. ¿Podrás perdonarme?-susurro cansado. Su orgullo siempre le había alejado de sus hermano pero el fondo sabia que sin no habría salido adelante. Le debía mucho. Él había sido su padre un mucho sentidos.

Seely le miro sorprendido. Aquella reacción había sido lo último que habría esperado de su arrogante hermano. Se acerco con cautela y le abrazo. Su hermano le devolvió el abrazo.

Después de un rato mas calmado el joven Booth miro a su hermano y sonrió torcido.

-Te voy a ayudar digas lo que digas y un sentido que no esperas.-

- ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto dubitativo

-Mañana te lo mostrare-

La expresión de Jared era la misma que ponía cuando era niño he iba a hacer una travesura.

Seely se quedo intranquilo.

* * *

Los cuadros eran bellos. Ángela era artista y sabia reconocer el talento cuando lo veía y hacia a tiempo que no veía un artista tan polifacético. Sus cuadros saltaban del mas puro estilo gótico a lo abstracto. También coqueteaba con los realismos fantásticos con múltiples referencias al mitología griega.

Abundaban los colores brillantes hasta la estridencia y los colores apagados y tristes. Ninguno de aquellos cuadros la dejo indiferente. Había uno que resulto particularmente inquietante . Reprensaban un clavo oxidado. En la pintura abunda el negro y el rojo lo que le hacia bastante perturbador.

- Algunos resultan algo inquietantes ¿no crees?- dijo Cam a sus espaldas como si la hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-Si, pero transmiten la sensibilidad de un artista.- comento Montenegro.

- ¿Spike? No parece ser muy sensible.- Gruño Saroyan. Ángela se volvió con una ceja enmarcada. Cam había sonado irritada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-pregunto con sutileza. Tenia la impresión de que hay pasaba algo.

- ¡Oh míralo! ¡Es tan irritante!- exclamo ofuscada la mujer.

La artista rió por lo bajo.

- A mi me a parecido una persona muy correcta. Tal vez algo distante pero amable.- La pico divertida.

-¡Amable!- exclamo escandaliza la forense.

-Si lo es Cam, tal vez es un poco áspero como he dicho pero no desagradable.-

- Estas loca.-siseo Cam

-Cam estas segura de que….- la suposición de Ángela se vio interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Jack entre los cuadros.

- Siento interrumpir vuestra _amena _conversación- dijo al ver la cara ligeramente roja porla furia de Cam – Pero lo hermanos Booth y Kennan han venido.

-¿Jared?-dijo Cam.

-¿Max?-dijo al mismo tiempo Ángela.

- Si al parecer a nuestra pequeña organización se han unido nuevos integrantes.- comento con sorna Hodgins.

- Empezamos a ser muchos-susurro Saroyan.

-Ni tanto.- murmuro a su vez Montenegro.

Ambas mujeres siguieron a Jack por entre los cuadros siguiendo el sonido de las voces.

Ángela miro preocupada a su prometido. Intuía que algo le pasaba pero no se atrevía a preguntarle. Desde que había llegado mostraba una extraña alegría perversa que le resultaba incompresible.

Se dijo a si misma que mas tarde le interrogarla al respecto.

Todo el grupo se hallaba reunido.

-Bien ¿Lo tenemos todo?-pregunto Seely.

- Depende de lo que entiendas por todo Booth.-replico Hodgins.

El susodicho hizo una mueca.

- Con todo me refiero a si se estamos preparados para entrar.-

-Mis materiales están preparados pero me gustaría saber quien son los nuevos integrantes si no es mucha molestia. Me gusta saber con quien me manejo-dijo Spike con tranquilidad mirando a los dos nuevos integrantes.

Todo el grupo ``original había conocido a Spike aquella mañana pero era evidente que el hombre no esperaba nuevas integraciones aunque no parecía molesto. En realidad no parecía sentir nada en absoluto en ese instante más que curiosidad.

- Tienes razón – concedió de mal humor. No le gustaba especialmente aquel hombre con pinta de macarra de barrio.-Él es Max Kennan, es el padre de Brennan. La mujer que vamos a rescatar.

Spike le miro ladeando la cabeza.

-No tengo nada en contra de la preocupación paterna pero ¿para que esta aquí?-

- Fui ladrón de guante blanco profesional. Es mejor dejando aparte la modestia y digamos que estoy como asesor.

El hombre cabeceo aceptado el argumento.

-Bueno y este es mi hermano. es el hombre en el que me tienes que ¿transformar?-negó con la cabeza como si aun no creyese que iba a llevar a cabo un plan tan estúpido.- El trabaja en el _pentágono_ y conoce la distribución y puede hacernos un planos. Así no será mas fácil dar con el despacho de Reinold…..

-Trabajo directamente bajo sus órdenes. ES mas mi despacho esta justo al lado del suyo.- intervino Jared.

Seely se volvió a mirarle sorprendido.

-¿Qué?-

- Además puedo proporcionaros ciertos artefactos tales como pinganillos , apartaos para desarticular los sensores …en fin esas cosa que usa la inteligencia de la CIA.

-¿Como puedes conseguir esa clase de material?- pregunto Sophia con sospecha.

El joven Booth se volvió y miro a la mujer de ojos verdes con algo de molestia. De repente se quedo quieto y fugazmente pensó que tenia unos ojos muy bellos antes de responder.

- Existe algo llamado mercado negro. – Esbozo una sonrisa fría.- La seguridad de la CIA no es tan infalible como no quieren hacer creer.

- ¿Mercado negro?- pregunto Seely con recelo

-Vas a romper no se cuantas leyes que mas da unas pocas mas.- se defendió con astucia su hermano menor.

-Tiene razón Booth no hay que ser tan quisquilloso.- apoyo Kennan que estaba a favor de cualquier cosa que facilitase el rescate de su hija.

- Esta bien.-accedió reticente el agente.- ¿Cuánto puedes empezar?-pregunto mirando a Spike.

Este se encogió de hombros.

-Cuando guste pero prefería esperar a mañana. Hoy estamos todos muy cansados y ser mejor aprovechar para descansar.

Seely iba negarse cuando Cam intervino.

- Tiene razón Seely. Mañana va a ser un día complicado. Es mejor que estés descansado.

- De acuerdo pero no quiero que no movamos de aquí- ordeno.

Hubo muecas de inconformidad pero nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria.

Sophia suspiro.

- Menos mal que he traído sacos de dormir-

_Mañana todo se decidiría ._

_Dependiendo el resultado la vida de Temperance Brennan se salvaría o acabaría_.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola gente!!

He vuelto y no he tardado tanto como esperaba. A decir deje el fics aparcado porque tenia muchas cosas que hacer pero el sabado pufff me puse a escribir como una loca, el domingo ya casi le acabe y hoy he escrito las dos ultimas se quejaran de lo corto mas bien de lo largo que es. No escribia un capitulo tan rapido desde los primeros capitulos.

En cuando al capitulo como han leido han aparecido casi todos los personajes importantes de la serie en compensacion porque ene l capitulo anterior se vio invadido por mis OCC ¡Hasta ha aparecido Zack! Pensaba incluirle en la idea origuinal pero no me atrevia porque no abia manejarle muy bien ....espero que no halla quedado muy Occ pero era necesaria su intervencion.

Creo que alguien al principio me dijo que le gustaria que Max y Booth trabajaran juntos para rescatar a Brennan y la verdad es que era una magmifica idea asi que hay andan intentado llevarse mas o menos bien aunque Max casi le rompe la crisma por no haber protegido bien a su hija...

Seguramente mas de uno piensa que me he vuelto loca por la escena de Spike y Cam peor no se el fics en si es muy dramatico y esta relacion(k aun no es seguro que aflore porque los siguientes capitulos sonmuy importantes)sirva para romper la tension .Creo que tmb hay un momento muy suave entre Jared y Sophia ...ya vere si llegan a mas.

El siguiente capitulo es horrible. Tengo pensada la`primera parte pero la entrada al pentagono y lo que pasa alli dentro sera dificil y me va a costar ademas tengo muchas cosas que hacer ultimamente.

En fin espero que les halla gustado y me notifiquen si han visto algun error porque lo he editado muy rapido es probable que se me halla pasado algo.

Ya solo quedan dos capitulos y el epilogo asi que ya queda poco de aguantarme por lo tardona que soy.

**SaLuDoS y NoS vEmOs En El PrOxImO CaPiTuLo**


End file.
